New York Adventures
by SamAndQuinn
Summary: Quinn is a writer from Ohio who's been joining a contest for a 15 day trip to New York of Media Professionals. When she finally gets her shot, she meets an arrogant guy who also won the contest. She finds out that this arrogant guy is her room mate for 15 days. Will New York ever be the same when these 2 people are in one city? FABREVANS!
1. Chapter 1

This will be the 3rd year Quinn will enter the New York Media Madness competition. The New York Media Madness is a competition for media practitioners to go to a 15-day trip to New York and experience a workshop and activities by some of the best in the business. Quinn almost got in her first try but she needed parental consent since she was just 17 then. Her mom didn't sign the consent since she was against her dream to go into media. Her mom wanted her to be lawyer but Quinn thought that was too much work and she was really passionate to become a writer and hopefully one day, a director.

She submitted her form and requirements for the competition and in three days, she found out she got in. Now that she's 19, she's allowed to go without her mother's signature. She was so happy that she pulled out her dad's gigantic luggage from the cabinet and packed her things. 15 days in New York means your whole wardrobe dragged to New York City. She's been saving up for 3 years now so she can shop till she drops in the Big Apple. She and her luggage was ready for New York even though her departure will still be in 1 week. She was ready to take a break from Lima, Ohio.

xxx

This will be the 1st time Sam will enter a nationwide contest. His father encouraged him to join when he saw Sam's photos. His dad knew that the world needs to see his son's talent. He doesn't want his son's talent to be put to waste. His father submitted his requirement without telling Sam. He wanted to surprise him since his birthday is nearing. He'll be turning 20 on his first day in New York. That is, if he wins. Out of the millions of dreamers who want to win the contest, only 30 will be chosen to go to New York. 2 more days until he leaves for New York but the problem is there was still no response from the organizers.

Morning came and his dad thought he might as well give up and try again next year. Mr. Evans went out to pick up the morning paper when he saw a letter on the porch. He knew what it was. He grabbed it and walked into Sam's room. There he was, almost naked on his bed, snoring like a pig.

"Sam, get up. NOW." he ordered like a military officer.

"Dad, I didn't eat Stacey's waffle. Mom ate it." Sam said with a dreamy yet sleepy voice.

"It's not a waffle issue. It's a birthday issue." he replied as he sat beside him on the bed.

"Are you getting me a new car?" he immediately sat up hoping for his new ride.

"No. I gave you one last year but you slammed it to a tree a week after you got it. But I have a gift for you."

"If it's not a car or a lifetime supply of pizza, I'll accept it in 2 days." Sam lied down and tried to go back to dream land.

"This is serious Sam. I have a surprise for my favorite photographer." he smiled as Sam got back up to wait for his speech. "I want you to read this." he handed him the letter.

"Mr. Samuel Evans. We would like to congratulate you for being the last and final winner of the New York Media Madness competition." His eyes were getting bigger and his voice was sounding like an excited little girl as he kept reading. "We are excited to see you in New York along with 29 other media practitioners to experience a 15-day adventure you will never forget." he hugged his dad tight and thanked him for the gift. "Dad, this is amazing. Thank you so much... Are you trying to get rid of me?" He joked but he laughed a bit.

"No, Son. But I'm trying to get you out in the world. They need to see you shine. You deserve it." His dad smiled and hugged him again. "Now go pack your bags. You're leaving tonight."

"What?!" Sam shockingly got up and looked for a luggage.

xxx

Finally, Quinn got to the airport. Her luggage was out and she was just waiting for a cab to go to her hotel. It was a kinda hard for people to get a cab since it was 12:30am. She sees a cab stop infront of her so she dragged her luggage but she was pushed over by a guy in hurry. The guy rode her supposed to be taxi without asking permission. This really pissed her off. The taxi guy wasn't moving so she thought it was her chance to confront the arrogant man. She knocked on the door.

"Excuse me?! I got this taxi first!" Quinn shouted.

"I'm in a hurry ma'am! Find another one." Sam said with a wink at Quinn. He then said to the driver, "Sir. Let's move! Wellington Hotel please."

"What a gentleman sir. I think, you should give her the ride. She stopped me first." the driver said.

"Yeah, what the guy said. You jerk." Quinn said as she opened the taxi door.

Sam closed the door back. "Sir, please. I don't think she'll mind." Sam said as he laughed.

Quinn placed her luggage in the trunk which the driver opened earlier. She got in the passenger's side and said, "Excuse me, driver. Don't mind the guy in the back. Wellington Hotel please."

"Did you say Wellington Hotel? Both of you are going to the same place. I guess that settles it." The driver said laughing.

"Okay, but I got in first so the girl pays the taxi." Sam said acting childish.

"I say, you better pay this ride, sir. This was supposed to be mine." Quinn said raising an eyebrow to Sam.

"You pay the half." the driver pointed at Sam. "And you, miss, pay the other half. Now... Can we leave?!" The driver shouted at them. Both of them quietly sat back feeling ashamed of what happened.

They got to the hotel and paid their shares. Quinn immediately ran inside the hotel still pissed at the stranger who ruined her first night in New York.

"Thank you, lady!" Sam shouted and laughed to add insult to injury.

Quinn went to the hotel concierge to ask about her room.

"Hey uhm. I'm here for the... New York Media Madness." Quinn told the lady in uniform.

"Your name please?"

"Quinn... Quinn Fabray."

"Quinn Fabray... Room 1407. The organizers gave us room assignments and your room mate is... Sam Evans."

"Okay, cool!" Quinn said and grabbed her room key to rest upstairs. "Wonder if my room mate is there already. Can't wait to have a new girl pal!" she thought to herself.

5 minutes after Quinn got her key, Sam arrived at the concierge.

"Hey. Sam Evans for..."

"Media Madness?" the lady asked.

"Uhh, yup!"

"Room 1407. Your room mate just got there."

"Oh cool. Have all the participants arrived?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sir. The organizers will be arriving in the morning at 10am. Your activity book is already prepared in your room."

"Sweet. Thanks." Sam winked at the girl as he got his key. He went up to the room feeling really really tired.

xxxx

Sam opened the door of the room and saw a girl only wearing a towel. The blonde chick was obviously partying by herself in towel in front of the mirror.

"Hey, lady." Sam said with a flirty voice.

"AHHH!" Quinn screamed and grabbed her bottle of lotion and threw it to Sam.

The bottle hit Sam straight in the head and he fell on his knees. "OUCH! What is your problem girl?!" Sam shouted.

"Why are you following me?!" She asked basically screaming too.

"I am not! This is my room!"

"Wait... You're Sam Evans?!"

"No, I'm George Bush... YES, I'M SAM EVANS."

"I thought Sam was a girl!"

"For your information lady, I am a man! Want me to show you?!" He removed his hand from his head and was about to unbutton his pants.

"Stop! Okay, I get it. You're a guy!" Quinn said covering her eyes with her hands.

"Good. Now, can I get inside my room?" Sam asked laughing hard at her.

"Whatever." Quinn walked over to the bathroom still covering her eyes.

Sam was still laughing as he laid down his luggage and sat on his bed.

Quinn got out of the bathroom wearing her night suit and went straight to her bed. Sam was still enjoying the ambiance of the room feeling fancy to be in New York City.

"So... Lady. Are you gonna tell me your name?" Sam asked.

"None of your business... Lady." Quinn replied mocking Sam.

"More like... Sexy lady. Ha!" Sam tried to put the joke on her but she didn't reply. "Sam Evans. And you are?" he added. She was still not talking. He saw her ID on the desk beside her bed and grabbed it.

"Quinn... Quinn Fabray." Sam said. Quinn sat up and looked at him.

"What do you want? Why are you pissing me off?" Quinn asked with a serious face.

"I need to know my room mate, of course. What if you're a creepy terrorist who'll rape my sexy body when I'm asleep?! I gotta be careful, ya know." Sam said smiling. He was never really serious about anything. Quinn stared at him with a death glare.

"What? I was joking, Quinn." Sam laughed again but Quinn was obviously not into his jokes.

"Go to sleep, Sam." Quinn said as she went back to sleep.

"Okay, but tomorrow we'll talk! Oh... And one more thing." Sam said.

"What?" Quinn asked from under the sheets.

"I'm sorry about the taxi ride a while ago. I was a jerk. I was just in a hurry cause I felt really sleepy. And... I shouldn't have done that to you." Sam apologized but Quinn remained quiet. Sam was still waiting for her to speak but the room was still silent. After about a minute, Quinn sat up and looked at him.

"Quinn Fabray. Writer...not a terrorist." She smiled at him.

"Sam... Sam Evans. Photographer slash Jedi Master." He smiled back and they both giggled a bit as Quinn went back to sleep.

**SORRY IF IT'S SHORT! AND LATE! BUT HERE IT IS! FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY, NEW YORK ADVENTURES! :) HOPE YOU LIKE IT. REVIEW AND SHARE PLEASE! :D THANKS ALL AND HAVE FUN!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke up at 7:30am. It wasn't really like him to wake up this early. It may not be obvious but he was kinda excited for this workshop thing. He was really passionate about photography and as much as possible, he would like to learn more. He took a bath and prepared for the day. He wore a long sleeved black shirt, jeans and chucks. As usual, he admired himself in front of the mirror and said things like "God you're sexy", "That is the most handsome face in the world" and "I can hear the girls screaming downstairs ready to see you". He went to the table in the living room part of the room to get his activity book and kit. Their room was pretty big. It had a living room, bedroom with 2 separate beds, a mini fridge and a clean bathroom. He checked his activity book and saw that breakfast will be served downstairs at 9:00. He checked the time and it was 8:15am. He peeked at the bedroom to see his lady room mate still sleeping. He didn't want to be selfish so he thought he'd just wake her up and ask her to join him for breakfast.

Sam went to Quinn's bed and tried to wake her up.

"Quinn? Quinn, wake up." she was still sleeping so he tried to tap her. "Quinn. Wake up, it's time for breakfast." Quinn was sound asleep and it looks like it will be hard to wake her up. Sam had an idea tho. He went back to the living room and grabbed some petals from the fake flower on the desk. He went back to the bedroom and knelt in front of Quinn's face. He couldn't deny that she was one beautiful angel but he shrug that thought off cause his stomach was calling him. He tickled her ear with the petal while calling, "Quiiiiiiinnnn..."

Quinn woke up tickled but when she opened her eyes, her face was right in front of him...like kissing distance. He was opening his mouth so she thought he was about to kiss her. Like a ninja, she slapped him immediately on his cheek. She stood up and posed like a karate kid ready to fight.

"UGH! Thank you?!" Sam shouted.

"Are you trying to kiss me?" Quinn questioned.

"Kiss? I was trying to wake you up! You looked like you were in a coma!" Sam replied while his hand was still on his face. She slapped him real good. It was like a cat scratched him in the face. He wasn't bleeding or anything tho, he was just hurt and his face was dark red.

"Oh... God, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was just surprised when I opened my eyes and saw your face." Quinn apologized and sat back on her bed.

"Yeah... Uhh, I was trying to wake you up for like 10 minutes already and you weren't waking up so I tried to tickle your ear."

"Heavy sleeper. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Quinn asked and checked his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess. Go take your shower. You have 30 minutes to prepare. They serve breakfast downstairs at 9. I thought it's better if I just wait for you." Sam said standing up.

"Oh, cool. Thanks Sam and I'm sorry. You can wait for me outside." Quinn stood up and grabbed her things to go to the bathroom. Sam went outside and sat on the couch to read the activity book.

He saw that after breakfast, they will have an orientation at 10am up to 12pm. Lunchtime starts at 12pm up to 1pm and they start meeting their first speaker at 1pm till 5pm. Dinner starts after that and their final activity for the day starts at 6pm to 8pm.

Quinn got out of the bathroom at 8:50am and did her make up and hair for 10 minutes. She went to the living room wearing a beautiful blue sundress and brown leather style heels. She brought with her a little purse to put her phone, money and other valuables.

"Ready?" Quinn asked the busy looking Sam.

Sam looked at Quinn and actually stared at her for like 8 seconds. She was so damn beautiful. He couldn't believe that she was actually real. Why didn't he see this the first time they met at the airport? Is he having a puppy crush on her? Why is he looking at her like a little idiot?

"Sam?" Quinn asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Sam went back to reality.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Uhm, that painting behind you... It just really struck me..." Sam said trying not to be obvious.

Quinn looked behind her and saw a painting of a simple tree. Not really the best painting to stare at. "Oh... A tree. Anyway, breakfast is waiting...so let's go." Quinn told him and went to the door. Sam ran to open the door for her.

"Thank you." Quinn said feeling a little bit confused because of his unexpected gentleman acts.

Sam opened up the conversation to get to know his room mate. They were walking from their room to the elevator and they were located at the 14th floor so they still have a bit more time.

"So... Where'd you say you're from again?" Sam asked.

"Lima... Lima, Ohio. And you?" Quinn replied.

"Oh, you don't know it. It's just a small place..."

"Try me! I very well know most places here in America. Even the hidden ones." Quinn smirked feeling the brightest.

"Bozeman..." Sam joked and tried to catch her.

"Oh..." Quinn felt embarrassed so she tried to guess. "Is that the one from New Jersey or Florida?"

"The one from I made that up..." Sam said and burst out of laughter. Quinn felt his cheeks turn really really red. She was so embarrassed. "Nice one, smarty pants." Sam laughed harder.

Quinn finally remembered that she read last week an article of the smallest towns in America. "Bozeman, Bozeman, Bozeman..." She thought. "Montana!" she said out loud. "Bozeman, Montana. There is such a town called Bozeman in Montana... FYI." She winked at hime signaling that she won.

Sam was shocked that she knew something about something he just made up. "Wow... You really are a nerd." Sam said looking at Quinn feeling a bit dumb.

Quinn laughed and asked him, "So, where are you really from?"

"Nashville, Tennessee." He said and smiled at her. She smiled back when she saw that adorable lips of him smile at her. "So... How old are you again?" he added.

"I'm 19. You?"

"Oh, I just turned 20."

"Really? When?"

"About... 9 hours ago..." He said waiting for her to freak out or something.

"Oh, I didn't know! Happy Birthday! Any plans for today?" Quinn said smiling big now.

"Not really. It's not really a special day, you know. Plus, I'm here by myself and you're the only person I know here." Sam laughed a bit.

"What are you talking about? Birthdays are fun! It should be celebrated any way possible."

"Yeah, well I guess we can celebrate by eating breakfast." Sam laughed as they walked out of the elevator to go to the buffet section of the hotel.

They walked over to the hotel and saw a couple of people wearing the same ID's as theirs. They grabbed their plates and got bread, bacon and egg. Quinn got an orange juice while Sam made himself a coffee. They sat in a table where they saw a guy and a girl just about their age.

"Hi! May we join you guys?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah sure! Sit down!" a Latina girl answered.

"I'm guessing you guys are part of the workshop too?" Quinn said.

"Yeah, I'm Santana. I'm into broadcasting. And this my hot and steaming room mate. Noah Puckerman."

"You can call me Puck. But she can call me boyfriend." Puck said, pointing to Santana.

"So, you guys are dating?" Quinn asked.

"We're dating?" Santana asked too.

"I guess, we did it last night right?" Puck asked Santana.

"We did it ROUGH last night." Santana replied with a smirk at the mohawk guy.

"Ooooh, good one." Puck said and they kissed her on the lips with the two blondes just staring at them.

Santana pulled away and looked at Quinn, "Yeah, we're dating." She giggled a lot.

"Anyway... I'm Sam and I'm into Photography." Sam extended his hand to Santana and Puck gave him a knuckle touch.

"I'm Quinn and I'm a writer. Nice to meet you, Santana. And Puck." She shook both of their hands.

"So, you guys know each other?" Santana asked as they ate their breakfast.

"Oh, no. We're just room mates..." Sam said but Quinn cut her off with, "...but we... didn't do it last night." Quinn laughed a bit.

The three of them laughed also after hearing Quinn's statement.

"It's just...crazy here how they give you a room mate with the opposite sex." Quinn added.

"Well... Word on the street is that there are 15 boys and 15 girls as participants so decided to make an equal distribution for all." Santana informed them.

"Attention Participants of the New York Media Madness. We would like to request you to proceed to the function room on the left for the orientation. We will begin in about 10 minutes. Thank you!" A representative of the organization informed them.

"Awesome! Let's all seat together!" Puck offered them.

"Oh, cool. You guys can go ahead, I'm gonna go to the little girls room first. Quinn, will you come with me?" Santana asked.

"Sure, let's go." Quinn smiled and got up with Santana to go to the girls room.

xxxx

Quinn and Santana just got out of the comfort room when they saw a lot of people going in the function room. They can hear someone talking so they walked faster to avoid attention. Being in a hurry, they accidentally bumped into a guy. A very familiar guy if you're really tuned in to this organization from the start. They bumped into Finn Hudson. The son of the owner and creator of the organization.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you, we're just in a hurry." Quinn apologized.

"Oh, no! It's okay. No worries, pretty ladies." Finn assured. "Are you part of the orientation?" He asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Santana said and they laughed.

"Don't worry. They won't start without me. I'm Finn Hudson by the way." He extended his hand.

"I'm Santana Lopez." She shook his hand.

"And you?" He looked at Quinn.

"My name's Quinn. Quinn Fabray." She smiled at him and that literally made Finn die. She was out of this world beautiful and that really struck him. "Is... Is there something wrong with my face?" Quinn asked because he was staring at her.

"No... No. Your face is perfect." He smiled at her. Finn was blushing hard and Santana was elbowing Quinn and feeling giddy. Quinn was just looking at her feet, feeling shy about the compliment given to her.

"So... You guys ready to come in?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, don't wanna keep them waiting." Quinn just smiled as Santana and Finn giggled a bit.

They went inside and saw Sam and Puck who saved a seat for the 2 girls. They sat down, ready to listen to the orientation until Santana joked about what happened a while ago.

"Uh oh... Looks like Quinn here's about to get some romance in New York!" Santana teased. Quinn lightly slapped her on her arm.

"What happened?" Sam asked thinking if it was him she was teasing Quinn about.

"Well..." Santana started but Quinn continued. "I just bumped into Finn Hudson okay. The son of the owner of the organization."

"But! He said her face was perfect. Mhmm! I say, that's stage 1 of flirting." Santana said.

"It was being a gentleman." Quinn blushed a bit and Sam was a bit bothered. He thought it was just nothing so he just focused on the speaker.

The speaker went on until it was time for Finn to make his closing remarks.

"Thank you all for joining on behalf on my father. He would like to apologize for not being here due to some conflict schedules. But we will definitely be here for the rest of your stay..." He then looked at Quinn and said, "I'll definitely be here for the rest of your stay." He smiled at her again. "Enjoy the workshop, enjoy your stay in New York!"

The participants and crew applaud and the host gave some final announcements.

"You may now go back to the buffet area to enjoy your lunch. Please return here at 1pm for the first activity. We'll have a special guest. He is one of the head producers of Fox, Mr. Edward Rico."

"Alright guys. It's just 11:20am and I'm still full so I'm gonna go back to my room first." Santana said.

"Woops! Can't go back without me!" Puck followed her and they flirted their way back up.

"So... I guess, it's just us for lunch." Quinn said.

"Yeah, you're pretty lucky you know." Sam said with a serious face but joking intentions.

"Psh! Yeah right." Quinn replied and they grabbed some lunch.

While eating, they continued their conversation a while ago. They laughed and argued all through out the talk until someone from behind Quinn tapped her. Quinn looked back and saw Finn.

"Oh, hey!" Quinn said.

"Hey, Quinn. Enjoying lunch?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, good food. Better than breakfast I guess." They laughed a bit and Sam was just there staring at the both of them enjoy a conversation.

"So, can I sit?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, of course. Have lunch with us. You should try their salad! It's good." Quinn suggested.

"Yeah? Can I have a bite? I just wanna make sure, you know. So I'll know if I should get a lot." Finn laughed and open his mouth, like he wanted Quinn to feed him the salad. But Quinn pushed the plate closer to him and gave him the fork. Finn was kind of embarrassed but he took the fork and tasted the salad on his own. This made Sam laugh quietly thinking Quinn won't go with his flow. Finn looked at him.

"Hi, you are?" he asked.

"Sam. Sam Evans." Sam gave him a hand but Finn ignored it.

He looked at Quinn and asked, "Boyfriend?"

"Oh, room mate. He's my room mate." Quinn smiled.

"Oh. Just... Your room mate." Finn said lifting his eyebrow at Sam. Sam was really pissed off. This guy was a jerk. He felt competition with this frankentein. "So... You still have time. How about a tour? Just in the neighborhood of your hotel." Finn offered and smiled at her.

Quinn looked at Sam but he was just playing with his salad. "Yeah, sure. Cool with me. I could use a little New York tour." Quinn agreed. "Sam, wanna come?" She added.

"Yeah, of course. I'll just get my camera upstairs." Sam said as he stood up.

"Cool, we'll meet you at the lobby Sam!" he told Sam. He looked back at Quinn and tried to keep up a conversation about the beauty of New York. Quinn was astonished and amazed by all his stories that she forgot to mind Sam.

They left the hotel with about 25 minutes left to waste. Finn kept talking to Quinn about New York while Sam was awkwardly behind them. Sam enjoyed taking pictures of the beautiful city so he didn't mind the two in front of him. When they found a beautiful spot, Finn had something in mind.

"Hey, Sam! Why don't you take a picture of Quinn here?"

"Uh.. Yeah sure." Sam was fine with that. At least, he'll have a picture of Quinn in his camera. After taking about 3 shots, Finn spoke again.

"Okay, I'll join you. One more, Sam. Please and thank you!"

Sam had no choice cause they posed already. Sam took about 2 shots of them and thought Quinn might want a picture with him too. After the final shot of Finn and Quinn, Finn dragged Quinn to another beautiful spot, leaving Sam behind again. Sam just sighed and whispered, "Whatever."

Finally, they went back to the hotel and started their first activity. The activity is called "Getting to Know You". It was just an exercise to know all the other participants in the contest. They all had fun and met tons of people. Their next activity was a bit different. Boys and Girls are separated this time. The activity's called the "Men/Women of Media". It was just some sort of talk with some fine well-known media veterans. Quinn spent the activity with Santana and a new girl they met, Rachel. Sam spent his activity with Puck and gay guy named Kurt. He was pretty cool and they enjoyed each other's company.

The girls finished their activity first. The boys were still busy with their stuff. Quinn was about to go up their room when she saw a mini bakery stand at the lobby of the hotel. She remembered about Sam's birthday that day so she stopped by to see what she can buy.

"Hi, Ma'am. What can I get you?" the vendor asked.

"Oooh, do you have birthday cakes?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, sorry. We just have mini cakes and cupcakes."

"Oh. Okay, I'll have...blueberry cheescake please." Quinn said and paid for the mini cake. She went to the concierge after to ask about lighting a candle. She found out that lighting candles weren't allowed in the hotel so she just said "okay" and went up to the room.

About 10 minutes after she got there, she heard the door of the room open. Sam came in with an exhausted face. She went out of the bedroom to meet him at the living room. She was hiding something behind her back and was smiling like an idiot.

"What?" Sam asked smiling too.

"Well... Close your eyes and sit down on the couch." Quinn said feeling excited.

"O...kay. You're not gonna try and kill me are you?" he joked as he sat down with eyes closed.

"Nope. Not yet. Okay, keep your eyes closed!" she ordered him while she placed the cake on the table in front of him. "Okay, open your eyes!" she said as she sat on the couch in front of him.

"Cake?" he asked.

"I just thought... We can eat this as a celebration to your birthday? Just to remind you that today is a special day. You were born, that's something to celebrate." Quinn smiled at him.

"Any way possible?" he repeat her line from this morning.

"Any way possible." She smiled at him. "I also thought... We can start over? We really had a bad start from when we met at the airport."

Sam smiled at him and said, "Yeah. You seemed to have a good start with that Finn guy." He laughed.

"Shut up. You're like Santana. She kept teasing me about Finn all day." She laughed too.

"Do you like him?" He finally asked.

"I just met him okay." she laughed.

Sam was silent for a moment. They were quietly eating the cake and after a while, Sam dug a big portion of the cake and raised it up. "Here's to fresh start. Cheers, Quinn?" He smiled at her.

"Cheers... Sam." she smiled back and they finished the cake until the night was over.

**THANKS FOR READING GUYS! I APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT YOU'RE DOING. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 2 AND I'M NOT SURE IF IT'S LONG ENOUGH OR STILL TOO SHORT :/ KEEP SHARING AND SPREADING THIS STORY! :D 12 REVIEWS TILL I POST CHAPTER :) THANKS AND ENJOY! :D**

**PS: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIANNA! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_Knock, knock!_

Sam woke up to the sound of the knocking on their door. He checked his unconscious room mate who was dead asleep. He checked the time and it was just 6:45 am. The knocking won't stop and his head was aching so much since he and Quinn slept around midnight last night. He reminisced his unbelievable and one of a kind birthday celebration last night. He remembered the cake, the talks, the wine and the movie. He really had fun last night even though it was just him and some strange girl he met a day ago. He got up to finally answer the door cause it was kind of getting annoying.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming!" Sam shouted.

He opened the door and saw that it was a bellboy or a waiter he thinks. He was pushing a cart with a cover on it.

"Good morning, Sir. I am looking for one Quinn Fabray." the formal gentleman said.

"Uh, one Quinn Fabray is still sleeping... In case you're not aware of the time..." Sam said.

"Well, breakfast is served for her from Mr. Finn Hudson. Enjoy." The guy left leaving his tray of something no one knows. Sam opened it and saw bacon, egg, and lots of bagel. There were like 10 bagels in the bag. There was a letter that said "Good Morning, Angel. -Finn". There was also a disturbing long-stemmed rose.

"Quinn, wake up." Sam shouted from the living room. Quinn was sound asleep. Why is she such a heavy sleeper? "Quinn! You have breakfast!" He shouted again but she wasn't waking up. Sam got one of the bagels and threw it to Quinn. Finally, she woke up.

"What was that?!" Quinn shouted.

"Bagel." Sam said standing in front of her, eating the bread.

"Where did you get that?" Quinn asked picking up the bread thrown at her. She took a bite from the bread and said, "Wow! This bagel is good!"

"Come outside." Sam said as he went to the living room. Quinn followed her and saw the tray cart with her special delivery. She checked the tray and saw food, a rose and the note. She read it and was really shocked.

"Your future boyfriend thought you haven't eaten for days. That's a lot of food." Sam said, munching on the bagel while lying down on the couch.

"Shut up. He's not my boyfriend. I'm not even sure why he's doing this." Quinn said, munching on her bagel too.

"I know why." Sam whispered.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"What?" Sam repeated.

"What did you say?" she asked, wanting to know what he whispered.

"I said, let's have breakfast. Come on, don't be rude. We'll eat this together." He got up and prepared the food on the table. They ate breakfast together until it was 7:30 am. They didn't need to go down until 10 am so Sam tried to talk to her about something.

"So Quinn... Ever had a boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"Nope. None." she said plainly.

"Really? Ever?"

"Never ever."

"Okay so, what you think of Finn?"

"What? Why do you even care?" Quinn laughed.

"I'm just trying to help you, rookie." Sam laughed too.

"I've never had a boyfriend but that doesn't mean I know nothing about love." she winked and smirked at him and stood up to go to the bathroom.

"Well, being in a relationship is different from falling in love you know." Sam said as she closed the door. Sam smiled at the closed door.

They both took their baths and decided to check out the whole hotel. They still have an hour to waste before they start their session of workshop that day. Sam wore his plaid polo and denim pants while Quinn wore a beautiful yellow sundress. They went down to check out the pool. There were a lot of people swimming. They even saw some of their co-participants.

"Did you bring a swim suit?" Sam asked.

"Yes, of course. I love to swim." Quinn replied.

"You're a swimmer?"

"Nope, I'm a cheerleader. But I'm a good swimmer."

"Wow! Cheerleader, Good Swimmer but haven't had a boyfriend? That's a new combo."

"I'm not your typical girl, Sam. I'm different." she smiled at him.

"Really huh? Maybe we can test that swimming skill of yours one day. I was part of the swimming team during high school, you know."

"Okay, if you want to embarrass yourself. I accept your challenge." they shook hands to close the deal. They were enjoying the view at the pool when suddenly, someone from behind called her name.

"Hey, Quinn."

She turned around and saw Finn Hudson wearing a less formal attire. "Hey, Finn. What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting. Did you get my delivery this morning?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks by the way." Quinn said but Sam joined in the conversation and said, "Yeah man. The bagels were perfect." He was smirking like a little bitch. He wanted to see how he'll react.

"You ate too?" Finn asked Sam with a pissed off face.

"I... Gave him some. That was a lot of food but... Why?" the lady asked.

"Nothing. Just giving the best for the best." Finn winked at Quinn but she felt kind of awkward.

"Aww, thanks man. I appreciate your compliment. I try to be the best." He patted Finn on the shoulders. "Oops. Look at the time Quinn, we better go now. Workshop's waiting." he added giving both of them the winning grin.

"I can walk with you guys, I mean, that's where I'm headed too." Finn replied with the same winning grin.

"Uhm, okay. Let's go then..." Quinn said while in between the boys. When they got to the function room of the hotel, Quinn saw Santana. "Hey, I'm gonna go to Santana first okay." And then she left the two boys alone.

Trying not to be obvious, the boys calmly talked with inner angst.

"Dude, what is your problem? Always getting in the way of me and Quinn." Finn was smiling while saying this to avoid problems. They were both just looking at Quinn from afar.

"I've got no problem, Dude. And I'm not getting in your way. It's not my fault she doesn't like you." Sam replied.

"You obviously are. Do you like her? Cause I obviously like her. So, back off."

"You don't know her. So, YOU back off."

Finn finally faced him this time. "I'm telling you, dude. I'm 10 steps ahead of you. Your only advantage is that room upstairs. I can easily take that away from you." Finn messed his hair to piss him off then he left.

Sam had a big pause right there. It wasn't like he was in love with Quinn but he knows that there's something. He enjoys her company and having her around is one of the things that made his New York trip exciting. Maybe, he's having a little crush on her. He's not gonna sop Finn from having Quinn but he sure is not gonna let Finn Hudson get in the way of him and her ONLY room mate, Quinn. He went to his seat and listened to the speaker of the day. Their activity for the day was something different.

"Choose a partner with a different profession as yours. This is something exciting because we are letting you stroll around New York City for the whole day. We'll be giving each of you a map around the city. You have to get at least 3 sightings of New York City, your choice, using your profession. If you're a photographer, photograph 3 shots with a description of your own. If you're a journalist/broadcaster, you may interview someone from somewhere. 3 different people. If you're a writer, write something about a sighting of your choice. You just have to relate the sighting to your profession and make a presentation. You will be presenting that, by pair, tonight at 7 pm. You manage your own time. Just be back here at 7:00. Our numbers are listed on the map so if you have inquiries, problems or anything, just contact us." The speaker explained.

"So, Partner. Where do you want to go first?" Sam asked his seat mate.

"What makes you think I'd choose you as a partner?" Quinn asked him, kind of laughing.

"I'm sure you wouldn't look for anyone anymore since you got all you need right here." Sam smirked at him.

"Whatever..." Quinn said, holding her laughter. "...partner." she added.

They waited for more announcements until it was time to go. They stood up and was asked to prepare all their stuff. When they were about to leave, Finn called out to Quinn.

"I can drive you around New York with your partner." Finn offered.

"Uhm.. I don't know Finn... That's too much and..." Quinn was cut off by a fangirl Rachel Berry.

"Hey, Finn. I was wondering if you can help me locate this tower right here."

Quinn slightly backed away while Finn was busy helping Rachel. She ran to find Sam who was talking with Puck.

"Sam, let's go...right now. I'm kind of... Hiding from something." She whispered.

Sam figured it out. It was Finn she was trying to avoid. "Alright, I'll just get my camera." He smiled at her.

They finally lost Finn and go out of the hotel safely. They decided to eat somewhere else so they wouldn't get stuck in the hotel with Finn. They ate at a burger king that was a bit far from the hotel. While eating, Sam asked Quinn about Finn.

"So, why were you hiding from dork face?"

"It's just that... I don't know. I guess, I feel awkward."

"He obviously likes you. Don't you like him?"

"He seems like a really nice guy. I appreciate all that he's doing but... He's not my type."

"Ooooh. So... What is your type, Quinn Fabray?" He was finding the topic interesting.

"I don't know but I'm definitely sure it's not a blonde photographer slash swimmer from Nashville." she laughed out loud.

"Oh, really? I think that's your type. Be easy on me, okay? I don't like getting raped at night. You can wake me up and we'll talk about it."

"Oh, no worries. I don't plan on molesting you on your sleep. Murder, yes maybe. But, you'd be too lucky if I raped you."

They were laughing and enjoying so much that they didn't notice the time. It was almost 1 pm and they still need to explore New York City.

"We need to go. I hear the streets of New York calling us." she stood up and they went out to see the city by themselves.

xxx

They finished their activity just in time and presented it well. During the presentation, Finn wasn't there so Quinn felt safe. She didn't need to talk and explain why she disappeared. When they were about to enter their room, Sam reminded Quinn about something.

"So, I was thinking... It's just 9 pm and the pool doesn't close until 11. Ready for that competition?"

"Alright. It's game time!"

Sam grabbed his stuff and went to change downstairs so that Quinn can have the room by herself. When Sam got to the pool, there weren't a lot of people. Just about 5 or 6 enjoying the night time. He wouldn't lie but he was thinking what Quinn would wear to the pool and what her body looks like. As a guy, it was normal for him to feel excited about it. He decided to dip down the pool and just wait for Quinn there. He was just chilling when he saw her walking, wearing a robe. He got out of the pool and exposed his very fine and steaming sexy abs. Quinn didn't expect that. Her eyes literally went big when his abs was in front of her.

"What?" Sam asked.

"N..noth..ing." Quinn replied trying not to look at his body.

"You okay, Quinn?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I am. You look okay too. Nice...bod..y." Her lips were shaking and the words coming out of her mouth weren't complete.

"I do, I know. Ha! Now, let's go. I've got a race to win." He said as he went back to the pool.

"I guess I found my weakness." Quinn whispered to herself. She removed her robe, revealing her bottle shaped body. Her curves were just showing like her body doesn't produce fat. She got down to the pool and went beside Sam.

"Nice...body...too."

"Thanks." she just smiled at him.

"So... The race. First one to finish 2 laps, wins."

"What does the winner get?" Quinn asked.

"When I win, you have to do everything I say for a day. And, vice versa if ever you're lucky enough to win. But I doubt that." Sam said feeling really confident.

"Can't be so sure about that, sweetheart." Quinn said.

"Get ready to learn from a pro. Ready? In 3...2...1..." Sam counted as they swam fast like their lives depended on the contest. The others who were at the people were enjoying watching the competition and even cheering for either Sam or Quinn. The night ended with the winner feeling excited for next day to happen and be the master of the other.

**OKAY I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS LAME. I'M HONESTLY TIRED RIGHT NOW AND HAVEN'T HAD THE TIME TO SLEEP YET. THE TRENDS ON TWITTER FOR DI'S BIRTHDAT HAPPENED AT MIDNIGHT IN MY COUNTRY SO I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS BORING CHAPTER. I DO HOPE YOU'RE STILL OKAY WITH THIS. HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ, SHARE AND REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND I PROMISE YOU A BETTER CHAPTER FOR THE NEXT ONE. I ALREADY PLOTTED OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER SO IT'S DEFINITELY BETTER THAN THIS ONE! ENJOY AND REVIEW/SHARE THE STORY! THANKS :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam woke up and he noticed something. He checked the time and saw it was 8:30 am. Breakfast is served at 9 am downstairs. He got up and checked on Quinn. She was still sleeping. He thought he'll just wake her up again like everyday since they've been room mates. He went to her bed side and saw her sleep like an angel. He's been seeing this face for 3 days now but he never really noticed how sexy her lips was. Her skin was like flawless. She looked perfect. The way she breathes in and out while sleeping and her messy but beautiful hair was just adorable. He knows he shouldn't miss this chance. He got back up and grabbed his camera. He went back to her bed side and he took a picture of her face. He literally couldn't stop smiling and he doesn't know why. He took a couple more shots until Quinn slowly opened her eyes. He dropped his camera and his big smile turned into a guilty smile.

"What are you doing, Sam?" she asked.

"I... You... You forgot to wake me up, Slave. It's 8:30 am." he replied still with that guilty smiling face.

"Crap, I alarmed my phone at 8 am. I don't know what happened." she turned to her other side to look for her phone and saw that she pressed snooze for about 6 times already. "I'm sorry, I guess I pressed the snooze button while sleeping." She smiled at him.

"Oh, it's okay. Just... We gotta hurry up. Breakfast in half an hour." He stood up and went to his luggage to find clothes.

"Argh, it's so cold right now. Did they turn off the heater?" she asked still trying to wake up.

"It's actually raining outside. I'm gonna take a bath now, will you fix my luggage please? Since you weren't able to do your first task this morning." Sam said laughing at Quinn.

"Fine." Quinn stood up to go to his luggage but Sam stopped him.

"What did I ask you to call me? Last night, remember?"

"Yes... Jedi Master. Pftt."

"Awesome!" he said while clapping as he went inside the bathroom. He hid his camera somewhere so that Quinn won't see his photos.

Fixing his luggage, Quinn saw a lot of interesting things about Sam. Like, he has 2 boxers of Spongebob Squarepants, 2 boxers of SpiderMan and 2 boxers of Betty Boop?! She also found Sam's picture wallet where there are tons of pictures of kids, his siblings maybe. His luggage wasn't really that messy compared to a typical guy. Maybe he just wants her to do some work. When she finished, she started looking for clothes again.

"Your turn." Sam got out of the bathroom wearing a hoodie and jeans while drying his hair. "How'd you like Betty Boop?" He asked.

"It was sexy, Sam. VERY Manly." She laughed her way to the bathroom.

"Just so you know, my Mom got that for me!" He shouted.

xxxx

They got down the room for breakfast and saw a lot of people in a hurry and exhausted. The rain was getting heavier by the minute and everyone is stuck at the hotel. Puck was eating at the table so Sam went to him while Quinn saw Santana just about to get some food. Sam asked Quinn to get him food too.

"Hey!" Quinn said.

"What is up with New York weather?" Santana replied.

"I don't know. I woke up this morning feeling really really cold. The weather was great last night when we swam." Quinn accidentally mentioned about the competition which gave Santana a big smirk.

"We? Finn?" she asked.

"What? No!" Quinn was shocked that Santana still wasn't over that issue.

"Oooooooh. So, you chose blondie." Santana was still smirking.

"I did not CHOOSE Sam. We just had a...friendly competition."

"Competition? Wanky." Santana was still laughing and even teasing Quinn by pinching her.

"Okay, I don't know what you're thinking but Sam and I are just friends." she cleared out.

"Don't you like him?" she asked in a more serious tone.

"He's fine. I mean..."

"He's hot!" Santana exploded. "Plus, he's really a good guy. I mean, you haven't had sex with him yet, right?"

"No! Of course not!"

"You see. It means he wants to respect you. I think he likes you."

"What? Didn't you have sex with Puck the first night you met each other? You mean, he doesn't respect you?"

"When it comes to me and Puck? Respect happens during sex. If one makes the other feel good, you are respected well sister! And... When we first saw each other, we knew we wanted it. But this is not about my vaginal needs! If you like him, don't waste your time waiting!" Santana explained.

"You mean, I should have sex with him tonight?"

"No, honey! You make him confess first. No matter what happens, do not admit you feelings until he does." The conversation was cut off by their topic.

"Quinn?! Are you planning to starve me to death?" Sam asked.

"Stop it, Sam. Shouldn't you be the gentleman and get the lady her food?" Santana asked.

"Well, we had a bet last night. Loser gets to be the slave of the winner." Sam said. He faced Quinn and said, "So, slave? Food? Now?"

Quinn gave him a mocking smile. Sam smiled back and went back to his seat. They all finished breakfast together and went to the function room. The organizers weren't there and the participants were told that they were stuck in traffic because of the rain. They all just chilled there and spent time talking with each other. Sam had a massage from Quinn, Puck and Santana had a make out session. Rachel Berry sang a classic Barbara Streisand for the participants. Everyone bonded and had a good time until it was almost 12 noon. The organizers arrived and apologized for their delay. The rainy weather in New York was really unexpected and they were supposed to go outside for that day. They decided to resume at 1 pm and just do an indoor activity. They ate lunch and had their indoor activities. It was mostly games and fun which enhances their talents and professions. They wrapped up their session at around 5 pm and the day was given for them to rest and relax. Some of them went to the Sauna station of the hotel. Some went back to sleep. Some just bonded at the lobby. Some just pigged out with whatever food they can get. The rain was lighter this time so Quinn had an idea. She went to the concierge and asked for the nearest laundry shop. She was told that it was just a couple of blocks away. Walking distance. She ran up to her room and fixed her stuff. Sam was there doing something with his camera.

"What? You're leaving New York?" He asked.

"Ha! Never. I'm just gonna drop these dirty clothes to the laundry. Do you want me to drop yours too, Jedi Master?" She laughed at herself. She couldn't believe she was biting into his Star wars fantasy.

"But it's raining." he replied.

"It's raining light. That's why I'm in a hurry."

"How far is the laundry shop?" he asked.

"Just a few blocks away. Walking distance."

"You're going out? On a rainy day? Wearing that?" he got up from bed trying to stop his room mate.

"Yes. Now move. I'm in a hurry!" She replied running for the door.

"Quinn, stop! Give me that. I'll do it."

"What?! These are my clothes. I'll do it."

"As your master, you will do everything I say. Sit down, Quinn. Give me that. I'll do it." Quinn sat down and kept his mouth shut. She gave her bag of clothes to Sam and the money for laundry.

Sam smiled at her and went to his room to get his own clothes. "I'll be back, Lady." He winked at her. She just smiled as he left the room. Why was he being sweet to her? Maybe he's starting to really care for her? Or maybe he just wants to stroll the streets of New York on a rainy day? She brushed off that and she figured she'll just use the remaining time before dinner to go to sleep.

Quinn woke up to the sound of Sam taking a quick shower. Quinn stood up and checked the time. It was 6:30 pm. They need to go down for dinner time. She fixed herself and waited for Sam to go out of the shower. She heard the door open and saw Sam looking a bit different.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just... (_cough,_ cough) just a cough and cold. The rain became really hard the moment I left. There were no cabs to ride so I just ran." He was still laughing to make her sure that he was okay.

"Oh God. Sam, you don't look okay. I'm sorry, I told you I should have just went there myself." Quinn said.

"No, I told you I'm fine. Besides, it would just be worse if you're in my position right now." he said as he lied down the bed and covered himself with his comforter.

Quinn sat on his bed and tried to get him up. "Sam, we have to go down. it's dinner time."

"You go ahead, Quinn. I'll just rest for a while." he said, sounding like he's about to pass out.

"You sure?" Quinn felt really worried but was a few steps away from the door. Sam didn't answer so she just went out.

xxx

"Hey, Quinn! Where's your buddy?" Puck asked as Quinn approached the table.

"He's upstairs, resting. I think he's sick." she said.

"Why? What happened?" Santana asked.

"Rain. He went out to go drop our dirty clothes to the laundry." Quinn replied munching on her salad.

"How sweet! Looks like you two are going good huh!" Santana said smirking at Quinn again.

"Yeah, I feel bad. I told him I'll do it myself but he used our bet consequence for me to sit back." She replied now looking more bothered about the situation.

"Then what are you doing here? Go up there and take care of your man!" Puck said pushing Quinn to hurry it up. Quinn just smiled and got up. She gathered everything she'll need and went back up to their room. When she went inside, Sam was still they way she left him. Sleeping under the sheets. She sat on his bed again and tried to wake him up.

"Sam? Sam?" she whispered. Sam got out of the sheets and saw Quinn sitting there.

"What you doing here? Thought you were eating." Sam whispered too and sounded weak. Quinn placed her hand on his forehead and felt he was hot.

"Sam, you're sick. Here, I got you some soup and hot tea. And also bagel. You like this right?" Quinn said trying to make him feel better.

"Quinn, I'm fine. You don't really need to take care of me." he smiled at her.

"I'm your slave right? You're my master so I'll do this." Quinn said blowing the soup before feeding it to him.

"But I didn't ask you to do this. So, you don't need to." Sam said but he slurped the soup she fed him.

"But I want to okay? Just shut up and let me do the work." She kept feeding her the soup. "You need something to fill up your stomach before you take the medicine." Sam was just smiling at her. Quinn knew what he meant with that smile so she laughed and looked away.

"Stop looking at me like that." she kept laughing.

"What? I'm just eating mah soup here." Sam said as he laughed too. He finished off the soup and half the bagel. He felt full already so Quinn gave him the medicine so he can go back to rest. He lied back down and she tucked him into bed.

"Have you eaten already?" Sam asked.

"Just finished half of my salad downstairs. Not really in the mood to eat." she replied.

"You better eat, Quinn. I think we still have fruit cocktails on the fridge. Go eat those." he said.

"Okay. Later. Go to sleep now." she said putting a wet warm wash cloth on his forehead.

"Tell me a story." Sam requested.

"What are you? 6?" she laughed.

"Come on. You already treated me like a baby. Mind as well go on with it till I fall asleep."

"Okay, how about some jokes? Laughter's the best medicine right!" Quinn suggested.

"Okay, shoot. Let's see if I'll laugh."

"What do you call... A pig that knows karate?"

"What?"

"A Pork CHOP!" Quinn shouted as she fake chopped Sam's head. Sam laughed out loud. "I know, I'm good." She added.

"Okay, more."

"How did the barber win the race?"

"How?"

"He knew a short cut. Ha!" Sam laughed lighter this time with his eyes dozing off.

"Don't you have anything better?" His eyes were closed now but he was still awake. They didn't notice it but his hands were wrapped around her arm. She didn't notice it so she just kept saying her jokes.

"Okay. Uhm... Are you religious?" Quinn tested him but he wasn't answering. She checked on him and it looks like he just fell asleep.

"Cause you seem to be the answer to my prayers..." She whispered. She noticed his hands wrapped around her arm so she slowly stood up to move to her bed but she felt him pull her back down. He embraced her hand and went to sleep more. She was now beside him on his bed but she was just sitting down, letting him sleep. She felt like she made a wrong move for going on with that final pick up line. What if he heard that? She's doomed bu she didn't mind it anymore. She put her hand on his and she went to sleep too, sitting beside him.

**END OF CHAPTER! REALLY HAPPY, THANKFUL AND BLESSED WITH YOUR SUPPORT! :D THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, SHARES AND THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE KEEP SHARING THIS AND STAY TUNED FOR MORE! :D LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY OF THIS CHAPTER! I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST THIS EARLIER BUT THE CHAPTER GOT DELETED SO I HAD TO WRITE A NEW ONE. AFTER I WROTE THE NEW ONE, FANFICTION WASN'T LOADING. :| SO, SORRY BUT HERE IT IS! :D HOPE YOU ENJOY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! READ, REVIEW AND SHARE PLEASE :)**

"Sam? Sam?" Quinn tried to wake up Sam. She went back to her bed in the middle of the night to sleep properly. It was already 9:30 am and she needs to go down for breakfast. Sam woke up and still looked a bit sick. Quinn checked his temperature and he was still hot. "Sam, I have to go down now." She said.

Sam looked at her and said, "Give me 5 minutes. I'll just take a shower and go down with you." He stood up but after taking 3 steps, he fell back down on the bed. Quinn laughed and helped him lie down properly.

"Yeah, right. Just get some rest for today okay?" She tucked him back to bed. "I left you here some apple, bread and water. You eat your breakfast in a while alright? I'll be back for lunch." She smiled at him and Sam just nodded, obviously not feeling well. Quinn stood up and was about to leave until Sam called her.

"Hey, Quinn!"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you...for everything." He smiled at her. She smiled back and left his sight.

Xxx

Quinn went down for breakfast and ate. After a while, they were told to go to the function room for the activity. Their activity for the day includes a lot of talking. Their special guests are well known directors and also, Mr. Barry Hudson. Barry Hudson is the owner and founder of the organization they are a part of. Quinn was seated beside Puck, Santana, Rachel and Kurt. Sam's absence was really bothering Quinn since he's the only one she always talks to. Puck and Santana always talk about their wild activities while Rachel and Kurt fangirl about Broadway and Barbara Streisand. She decided to be quiet and just listen to the speakers. The head organizer finally introduced the first speaker, Mr. Barry Hudson. He talked about starting the organization and all the future plans about it. Quinn got kinda bored about the talk and was thinking about Sam. She doesn't know why but she's itching to back to their room and take care of Sam. Around 5 minutes after 12, they were told to go the buffet table. Quinn immediately got up but Finn was on her way.

"Hey, Quinn."

"Oh! Hi, Finn. I'm sorry about the other day." She explained.

"It's cool, I understand. Come with me. I'd like you to meet someone." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to his dad. "Dad, this is Quinn. She's a writer. Quinn, my dad."

"It's an honour to meet you, Sir. I've been a supporter of your organization for the past 3 years." Quinn shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Quinn. Are you a student?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm studying at Ohio State University, Digital Media and Writing."

"And she's a really good writer, may I say. Didn't you want to study film too?" Finn interrupted.

"Uhm, yeah. I would love to study film after this. Trying to save up for it." Quinn explained.

"Where do you plan to study film?" Barry Hudson asked.

"Well, I have several choices. I'd love to study somewhere else but if my budget is limited to OSU, I'll be fine to study back home."

"Let's see if I can talk to Jerry Sherlock. Maybe we can talk to him about a scholarship at New York Film Academy."

Quinn was in shock and surprised. She didn't know what to say. She was just nodding the whole time until she said, "Really? Thank you so much, Mr. Hudson!"

"Hey, how about you join us for lunch? What do you say, dad?" Finn suggested.

"Yeah, of course. If Finn wants you to join, you may." His dad said.

"I... I don't know, sir. I would love to but I don't want to look unfair to the others. I am a participant and so are they. I appreciate the offer tho." Quinn said and smiled.

"Fair enough. It's okay but you have to promise we'll have dinner before you leave New York okay? Then, we'll talk about that scholarship of yours. I'll see you later Quinn." And he left. Quinn was about to leave too but Finn grabbed her on the arm.

"Quinn, wait."

"What?"

"Are you... avoiding me?"

"Uhm, no Finn. Why?" She lied.

"Cause you obviously are. I really like you Quinn. Just give me one chance, please." Finn begged.

"I... I'll think about it okay?"

"Okay, good. How about we share lunch?" he invited.

"I... I actually can't right now. I'm sorry."

"Dinner? Later? Please?" Finn held her hand.

Quinn looked at his hand then looked at him in the eyes. "I'll... think about it, okay?"

"Okay, can I have your number?"

"Yeah, sure." Quinn entered her number on Finn's phone.

"Thanks, beautiful. Listen, I gotta go now. Dad's calling me. I'll see you later." Finn said as he left. Quinn felt a relief that it was finally over. She went to get her some food and asked for the waiter to bring Sam's food up to their room.

Xxx

When she got to their room, Sam was sleeping. It looked like he ate his breakfast earlier since the water was half empty and the apple was gone. She decided to eat her lunch first while waiting for Sam's food. After eating her meal, Sam's meal came in. She sat on his bed and woke him up.

"Sam."

He woke up and saw her. "Hey, Nurse. What's up?"

"Lunch is served. Come on, sit up."

"What are we having?" Sam sat up and saw the food.

"I got you some mushroom soup and a sandwich. Here, have some soup first." She handed him the bowl of soup.

Sam really liked it when Quinn feeds him. Not that he was lazy or anything but he thinks it was sweet of Quinn. He likes it when Quinn is sweet. It gives him a bit of a butterfly on his stomach. "Ouch. My body hurts. Can you help me it eat Quinn?" He acted.

"Oh, okay. Sure." Quinn had no choice. Sam looked like he was really sick and in pain.

"Lovely..." He said, sipping the soup but he was looking at Quinn's face.

"What?" She asked.

"Soup... The soup is lovely. Really good." He smiled at her and she laughed at him. They were basically laughing at each other while eating because Sam was acting like a baby. He was calling Quinn "Mommy" and was fake crying. After a while, Sam spoke up.

"Hey. Thanks for everything. Seriously. If there's anything you need, just tell me." He said and took her hand on his. Quinn looked at it and held it back.

"There's actually... Something I'd like to ask you about."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Uhm. Finn...asked me for... a chance. He wants to court me, I guess?"

"What...did you say?"

"I told him, I'll think about it." Her thumb was now rubbing his hand.

He was quiet so she went on. "He...also asked me to go to dinner with him tonight. I was wondering... I wanna ask if... What do you think about it? I mean, what do you think I should say?"

"Do you...want to go?" he asked.

"I think so?" she said as he let go of her hand and looked the other way. "I don't know. I really don't have a reason not to go. He's been really good to me and after everything he's done... The lease I can do is to give him a chance I guess. Plus, her dad's giving me a scholarship to NYFA. I just... don't want to be rude." She was now staring at the floor.

After a while, Sam looked back at her and said, "Well, I think you should go." He plainly said.

Quinn was quiet but she just nodded. "I... better go back down now. It's almost 1pm."

"Yeah, sure." Sam said as he went under his sheets and turned his back on her.

She stood up and quietly went out. Sam felt a bit sad about what happened but he decided to keep it to himself.

Xxx

They finished the activity smoothly and met a lot of directors. Finn was there all day waiting for Quinn. When she was finally ready, she came up to him.

"Hey."

"Hi, Quinn." Finn was smiling widely.

"So... Where are we eating?" She smiled at him.

"You're coming?! Oh wow. Great. That's awesome! There's a fancy restaurant here in the hotel. Is that okay with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, anywhere's fine with me."

Finn extended his arm to Quinn. "Shall we?"

Quinn just smiled at him and hooked her arm on his.

They found a seat and ordered appetizers first. Finn wanted to know more about Quinn.

"So, Quinn. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah. I have an older sister. Her name's Frannie but she's in LA now."

"Oh, cool. How about your mom? Maybe I could meet her one day." He laughed.

"Uhm, she's... In Lima and she's against my dreams. She has other plans for me." She awkwardly smiled.

"How about your dad? "

"I...really don't like talking about my dad."

"Oh. Okay, it's fine. We don't have to talk about it." Finn smiled as their meal was served.

"I really love their steak. Here, try it." He chopped a piece and was about to give Quinn a bite from his fork. Quinn took a bite and was fairly satisfied. After a while, she saw a blonde guy that passed by her table. She immediately stood up thinking it was Sam.

"What? Are you okay?" Finn asked as he stood up.

"Uhm.. No, I just... I just had to fix my skirt. I'm sorry if I scared you." She sat down.

"Uhm, okay... You want more wine?" he asked.

"Yes, please. Thank you." He poured some wine to her glass and she took a big gulp. "Finn..." She said trying get back to herself.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm feeling a bit dizzy. I don't feel so good."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I think I'll just rest. I'm really sorry. I know you've put a lot of effort here." Quinn felt really bad.

"No, it's okay." He said as he called on the waiter. "Yeah, uhm... 1 whole roasted chicken to go please. 1 order of mashed potato and... A bag of bagel." Finn ordered.

"I'm really sorry, Finn. I'll...try to make it up to you."

Finn just smiled and got his take out order. "Here, take this."

"What? No!"

"Just..." He put the bags of food on her hands. "Just take it. Please. Eat it later after you rest." He smiled at her. She felt defeated so she just took it. "I'll bring you up to your room. Let's go."

He brought her to her room. Before leaving, Finn said his goodbyes.

"I really had a nice time with you Quinn. Even just for a while." He smiled at her.

"Thanks Finn. I'm sorry again." She smiled back at him.

Finn kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her. She was shocked of what he did but didn't react. "Goodnight." Said Finn as he left.

Quinn let out a big sigh. She really can't feel the spark with him but she doesn't want to be rude. She doesn't want to keep him hanging too. She opened the door and entered the room. There, she saw Sam lying on the couch, watching TV. It looked like he already took a bath. He was now wearing a plain white shirt and his betty boop boxers. He was eating his fruit cocktails while enjoying a weird game show.

"Hey." Quinn said as she walked to him.

"You're back early. What's up?" He looked at her and turned off the TV.

"Yeah. I... Kinda feel a bit... dizzy." She said as she winked at him.

"Really?" That gave him the butterflies and made him smile.

"Yup. I was also thinking ...maybe we could share on this meal that he gave me." She laughed.

"Cool, I do feel a bit hungry." He moved a bit to let her sit beside him.

"I got roasted chicken, some mashed potato and your favourite..." She waited for him to speak before she removed the bread from the bag.

"BAGEL!" He felt like a winner.

"Wow. You don't seem to look like you were sick hours ago." She laughed at him.

He smiled at her and said, "I'm better now. Thanks to you." He was kind of staring at her until she noticed it and said, "Let's eat?"

"Yeah, sure." He laughed as he went back to reality.

They spent the whole night eating, laughing and watching tv. Quinn forgot about feeling dizzy and enjoyed the night talking with Sam. Time flew by really fast and it was already 11 pm.

"Ready to sleep?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I feel kind of tired." Quinn said lying on the couch with eyes slightly closed.

"I don't feel tired at all. I slept the whole day and just watched tv. Now I feel really energized and..." His story was cut off by the sound of Quinn snoring. She sounded really tired and was sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to wake her up anymore so he cleaned up all their mess on the table and carried Quinn to her bed. She didn't wake up while being carried remained asleep. When he laid her down and tucked her into bed, he thought of an idea he'll do the next morning. He felt really excited and whispered "Goodnight, angel." To Quinn. He went to his own bed and dozed off with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam woke up and checked the time. It was 8 in the morning and he felt really excited for the day. He took a really quick bath and hoped Quinn would stay asleep. He got out of the bathroom wearing a plain white v neck, pants and his leather jacket. He felt really handsome that day. Maybe because he's feeling really good and he couldn't stop thinking about this sleeping girl in the room. He pre-heated the remaining food they ate last night. He brought the food to the bedroom and slung his camera on his neck. While Quinn was still sleeping, he took pictures of her. Everytime she does nothing, her natural beauty really shines. He likes it when she's unconscious because he can show his big smile whenever he wants without someone questioning it. Quinn woke up while he was taking pictures. She didn't say a thing but she smiled as he took more pictures.

"Good morning, beautiful." Sam said.

"What do you need, Sam?" she joked and laughed as she sat up.

He took another picture. "I need you...to eat breakfast with me." He placed the food tray in front of her.

"Mhmm! Breakfast in bed in New York City. Very lovely!" Quinn said.

"Of course! You deserve it, Quinn." Sam smiled at her.

Quinn just stared at him. He was staring back with a charming boy look. Quinn couldn't help but smile. "What's up with this?" she asked.

"Well... Let's just say I want to show you my gratitude. After everything you did for me, you deserve nothing but the best." He kept smiling at her.

"Thanks Sam but you really don't have to do this." She said as she started munching on the mashed potato.

"But I want to okay?" He grabbed her hand and his thumb started rubbing it. Quinn was surprised with what he did but she smiled at him and removed his hand on her. Sam didn't expect her to do that but he shrugged it off. "Oh! By the way, your laundry is already there. I picked it up yesterday while you were downstairs." He added.

"Thanks, butler!" She said and stuck out her tongue. He was fast with these things so before she could put her tongue back in her mouth, he snapped a photo. She lightly slapped his arm. He squinted his face and acted as if he was hurt.

"Stop taking pictures, I can't eat properly." She laughed as she was trying to get his camera.

"No way. I love taking pictures." He keeps taking pictures of her.

"Then take pictures outside. Don't waste the beauty of New York with this face."

"Your face is more than enough for me."

"How I wish you're this good to me from the moment we met at the airport."

"Nah! It's fun annoying you. Be ready tomorrow when things go back the way it was." He stuck out his tongue.

"Oh my God. Sam, do that again." She said, sounding serious.

"What?" he was confused but he stuck out his tongue longer this time.

Quinn pulled out her phone and took a photo of him with his tongue out. "Gotcha!" she later said.

Sam was shocked so he tried to snatch Quinn's phone from her. They were basically wrestling each other all morning until it was time for bath. Quinn grabbed her stuff and went inside the bathroom while Sam cleaned up their mess plus her bed. They went down around 5 minutes before 10 am. When they got out of the room, Sam blocked Quinn's way.

"What?" she asked.

"Climb up on me. I'll carry you."

"WHAT?" she asked with a louder tone.

"I'm not letting you walk, Ma'am. Come on, hop on!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I am. I'm feeling 100% better now and my body needs a workout."

"Alright, whatever you say." Quinn laughed as she thought of a plan. She hopped on his back and he walked to the elevator but Quinn spoke. "Wait! I feel like I want to take the stairs..." She said holding back her laughter.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? We're on the 14th floor!"

"If you don't want, you can just put me down. It's fine. I can just take the stairs walking. I remember all the stress I had for the past few days after taking care of you." She faked a sigh.

"We'll take the stairs." Sam plainly said.

"No, its fine if you don't want to." Quinn said trying to make Sam guilty.

"Psh! 14 sets of long stairs isn't so bad. I'll be okay. Let's do this!" Sam said giving out his game face as they walked the stairs. Quinn cheered on Sam as he struggled the weight and stress. She loved being on his back as she can smell his hair and hug him without being obvious that she wanted it. They were laughing the whole time cause the stairs were really long and Sam was starting to sweat so much so he removed his leather jacket off. They got to the ground floor at about 10 minutes after 10 am. They were late. She was still on his back when they got to the function room but one thing that made her go down was Finn Hudson.

"Hey, Quinn." Finn approached the roommates.

"Oh, hey Finn. What's up?" she said.

"Well, since you're late, the organizers already handed out some forms for this morning's activity. It's a pairs activity." He said.

Sam butted in by saying, "Oh, awesome. Since we're both late, Quinn will you be my partner?"

She was about to answer but Finn did it for her. "Actually... They assigned partners and your partner isn't present for today." He told Quinn. "So, I volunteered to join in so you can have a partner."

"Oh, okay. That's awesome." Quinn said.

"Come on, we better get started. I have tons of ideas to share with you." Finn said as he placed his hand on Quinn's waist and they walked to find a spot to work. After a while, a guy went up to Sam.

"Hey, you're Sam Evans right?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Blaine Anderson. Nice to meet you, buddy. I'm going to be your partner for today's activity." He extended a hand as Sam shook it.

"Awesome. How about we get started on that thing?" Sam suggested.

"Alright, I have a spot saved for us right there. Follow me." Blaine said as they walked to their place. The whole group finished their activity except for 3 pairs, 1 of them being Sam and Blaine. They finished about 20 minutes after 12. Blaine was about to leave when Sam saw him carry a wooden guitar case.

"Woah, dude. You play the guitar?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, why? Do you?" Blaine replied.

"Yeah! I'm a musician...well, I think I am." He said.

"That's awesome. I love performing. I actually brought my guitar cause I love spending time at the pool with this baby." Blaine said.

"Nice. I'd love to hear you play sometimes."

"That would be great! But we gotta go grab some lunch now before they eat all of it." Blaine laughed as he went to the buffet table with Sam. While picking out food, Blaine noticed that Sam had two plates.

"What? You're eating for two, mother?" he joked.

"The other plate's for someone else." Sam said as he grinned.

"Oooooh. For your girlfriend, I see?"

"Not my girlfriend. She's just a friend." He smirked.

"Really? Doesn't sound like just a friend to me!" Blaine laughed.

"She's...something else, you know? She's different. She's special." He said as he was picturing Quinn in his mind.

"Well, you better make sure that food gets to her fast before it get cold."

Sam laughed and left Blaine to bring the food to Quinn. He couldn't find her easy. It took him a while before he saw Quinn sitting on the corner table with Finn. They were chatting, laughing, eating and obviously having a good time. He just left the plate on a random table and looked for Blaine. They ate together and talked about common stuff like music and photography.

When they got back to the function room, they were told that they have an hour of free time before they proceed with their activities. Sam was still hanging out with Blaine while Quinn was spending time with Finn. Blaine pulled out his guitar from its case and he and Sam started jamming. Blaine was singing 'Misery' by Maroon 5 when about 3-6 participants started to join them. Some just looked at them, including Finn and Quinn but some joined in singing. After that song, Blaine had an idea.

"How about you play, Sam?"

"I... I've never played infront of someone else before. I don't think I can sing." He said feeling embarrassed.

"What? Let's hear it, come on. Try it out." Blaine insisted as the others were asking him to play, too.

"Okay, okay." Sam grabbed the guitar and started singing 'In My Life' by The Beatles. The moments his lips started singing, Quinn stopped talking to Finn and looked at Sam's group. Finn noticed that he lost Quinn's attention. Quinn was just looking at Sam and constantly smiling. She didn't know this about him. She would have melted if she knew he could sing. That would've been a plus point. When Sam was finished everyone clapped, including Quinn. Everyone went back to their places when the head organizers returned. They went on with their activity with Finn and Quinn sited side by side and Sam hanging out with his new buddy, Blaine.

It was dinner time and Quinn couldn't forget about Sam's amazing voice. Finn needed to leave by dinner time since he has a meeting with the executives. Quinn thought she and Sam could have dinner together but Sam was out of sight. Quinn decided that she'd eat with Santana, Puck, Rachel and Kurt. Half way through the meal, Quinn talked to Puck.

"Hey, Puck. Have you seen Sam?"

"No but isn't he hanging out with that Blaine guy?" he asked.

"Yeah, he was his partner for the activity and they looked really close the moment they met." Rachel added.

"Oooh, wow. You gotta be careful Quinn. Looks like Sam's hiding in the closet." Santana teased.

"What? That isn't true!" Quinn defended.

"As you may know, Blaine is openly gay and proud of it. I guess, that's why he hasn't made any move on you yet." Santana said.

"You guys... Shut up. Someone over here's feeling hurt." Rachel said eyeing everyone on the quiet Kurt beside her.

"So you like Blaine?" Quinn asked.

"Who wouldn't?" Kurt claimed. "Have you seen his eyes? Very charming. His hair? Full of gel but I'm fine with that. That butt? I'd kill for those! And his voice? My ears were in paradise!"

"Maybe you and Quinn could go on a date and make them jealous." Puck suggested.

"Honey, you may be the smartest on bed but you need to stop giving date advices." Santana told Puck.

Quinn decided to just stay in their room and wait for Sam.

Xxxx

Sam went out with Blaine to eat dinner. After a while, the two decided to walk around the city. Sam told Blaine that he wanted to buy a new guitar since his guitar back home was really old and rusty. While choosing a guitar, Blaine tried to get to know Sam more.

"So, what other instruments can you play?" he asked.

"I play the drums since I was 5 but I learned to play the guitar just 4 years ago." Sam replied. "How about you?" He added.

"I basically play guitar and the piano. I mean, I can play other instruments but my forte's the piano and guitar." He said. "Has anyone ever heard you perform?"

"Not really. I didn't think I could sing well. I thought I was just okay. I've never really tried letting people hear me sing."

"Dude? Your voice is amazing! The world deserves to hear it."

"Thanks Man. But I don't know. Maybe one day."

"How about you try it to a girl?"

"You mean, like, serenade her?"

"Yeah, like that. She'll be yours in no time if you do that."

"I... I really don't have the strength to tell her yet...about my feelings."

"Well...I'm planning to do a surprise performance for this guy I like. I've been eyeing on him since day 1. He's the only gay guy I saw in that room and he definitely caught my eye." Blaine said as he started day dreaming about Kurt.

"Well, I wish you goodluck bro. I'm sure he'll like you." Sam said as he picked up a guitar.

"Hey! How about you help me perform for Kurt and I'll help you on how to get your girl?" Blaine said.

"How will I help you tho?" he asked.

"Perform with me. You can do back up vocals and guitars."

"Okay, but we need to practice a lot. Plus, you need to train me. Your vocals are to die for!" Sam said as they paid for the guitar and left the store.

"Alright, it's a plan. Just don't tell anyone please? Even Quinn."

"Of course man. I got your back."

"Cool. We gotta go now. Your lady might be waiting on you. It's already 9:30." Blaine said as they both laughed their way back to the hotel.

Xxx

When Sam got back to their room, Quinn was sleeping on the couch. Sam laid his new guitar on the other couch and woke up Quinn.

"Hey." He said as he tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, where have you been?" she asked.

"I was just out with Blaine. Enjoying the "beauty of New York"." He said giving her quoting fingers mocking her statement this morning.

"Really huh? What did you guys do?" she asked, now feeling more awake.

"Just dinner then we bought this guitar."

"Did he pay for it?"

"No... Why?" Sam asked feeling weird about Quinn's questions.

"Nothing. It just sounded...sweet."

"Yeah, it's awesome! Why are you sounding so much like a wife?"

She was shocked with his statement. "Yeah right. Shut up. As if I would want to marry you."

"Ha! Really? Tell me. If I asked, would you say yes?" He stared at her in the eyes. She was quiet.

"How come you never told me that you're a musician?" she asked to change the topic. She went to the mini fridge to look for water.

"I don't really think I'm good enough. Have you heard Blaine's voice? That's pure talent!" he said while smiling widely forgetting about their previous topic.

Quinn felt really curious this time after seeing him smile. She thought she just needed to get it out there. "Are you gay, Sam?" she asked with a serious tone.

"What?" Sam asked, surprised by her question.

"You are aware that Blaine is gay, right?"

"Yes...and...?"

"You just seem to be having fun hanging out with him. I mean... Nevermind." She said as she went to sit on her bed.

Sam knew what was going on. He thought he'd play with the situation and ask her questions too.

"What happened with you and Finn? You two seemed so happy. Is he your boyfriend now?" he laughed.

"We just talked a lot about each other and he made me talk to Adele. She was his friend and I'm such a huge Adele fan." She said, playing with her phone.

"Are you gonna sleep now?" he asked.

"Maybe. Finn keeps calling and I don't really want to talk." Her phone rang again.

Sam went to her and grabbed her phone. Finn was calling.

"Sam!" Quinn shouted.

"Shhh. I got this." He said and answered her phone. "Hey dude. What's up?"

"Sam? Where's Quinn?" Finn asked.

"She's sleeping and she looked really tired. Can you please stop calling bro? It's late."

"You can't tell me what to do... BRO." He said.

"Well, you can't do everything you want. So, stop calling. She's sleeping."

"Whatever."

"Goodnight, sweetie!" Sam teased then he hung up. "Problem solved." He told Quinn.

"Thanks." She got her phone back.

Sam kissed her on the cheek. "Go to sleep!"

She was speechless but in her mind, she was asking... Why did he do that? She asked him. "Sam? What... What was that for?"

"It's a way of saying..." He stopped and looked at her.

"Saying what?" She was eager to know.

"That I'm not gay." He smirked at her and laughed hard.

She giggled a bit and looked at Sam.

"Goodnight Sam. I love you."

"I love you, Quinn."

Sam was smiling and feeling like he's in heaven but he went back to reality when Quinn called him.

"Sam? I said, I'm going to sleep now."

Was he imagining a conversation in his head?

"Oh... Uh, yeah. Sure." He laughed like he heard it the first time.

"Aren't you going to sleep yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, I will." He smiled at her.

"Okay, weirdo." She laughed and lied down. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Sister!" Sam said from under the sheets with a girly tone.

Quinn laughed really hard. "Goodnight, Sis!"

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. BUT HERE IT IS! I NEED MORE MOTIVATION TO WRITE. I NEED MORE FABREVANS/OVERGRON FEELS PLEASE. HAHAHAHA ANYWAY. I HOPE YOU KEEP AN EYE ON THE WHOLE STORY LINES AND INTERACTION BETWEEN SAM AND QUINN. I REALIZED THAT SOMETHINGS I WROTE LEADS TO SOMETHING REALLY INTERESTING AND I ALREADY HAVE AN ENDING FOR THIS STORY :) NOT SOON TO END THO. I HOPE YOU ENJOY :) PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND SHARE. HOPE TO UPDATE THIS SOONER :) THANKS YA'LL!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's been 8 days since Sam and Quinn got to New York City. They both became really closer as the days go by. The 9th day was really weird. Quinn was really quiet and out of herself. Sam kept asking if she was okay but she just nods all the time. This bothered Sam so much but he decided that he'll wait until Quinn tells him what's wrong. Ever since Quinn gave Finn a chance, he has been sending her flowers every day. Quinn didn't want to be rude so she kept accepting the flowers but she doesn't have a vase for it. Plus, it will eventually die in 4-6 days. Dinner time was awkward too cause it was obvious that something was going on in her mind but she wasn't saying a word but the gang had so much stories to tell. We have become such close friends and we already considered ourselves as a family. Puck, Santana, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Me and Quinn. Quinn didn't even finish her dinner and went straight up to the room. Before she left, I asked her.

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

"I just feel tired, I guess. I want to sleep." She said.

"Are you feeling okay? Are you sick? I can go up with you."

"No, Sam. Just stay here. I'll just take a rest upstairs." She said and went her way. I finished my dinner and focused on the topic with our friends. At about 9 pm, I went back to our room and saw Quinn sleeping. He took a quick shower before going to bed.

At about 2 in the morning, Sam woke up to the sound of a girl crying and calling for help.

"No! Please stop!" the girl kept crying. Sam thought he was just dreaming but when he turned to Quinn, he saw her crying under her sheets. He stood up but he was calm. He thought she was just trying to pull a prank on him.

"Don't! Daddy! Stop!" She kept crying.

This made Sam worry so he panicked and removed her sheets off of her. He saw her curled up on her bed; hands covering her ears, tears were all over her eyes and the fear that was covering her face. He immediately woke her up thinking she was having a nightmare.

"Quinn! Quinn! Wake up!" he was shaking her to wake up easily. She kept sobbing and trying to push Sam away.

"Stay away! Let me go!" she kept shouting releasing from Sam's grip.

"Quinn! Wake up! It's me! Sam!" the moment he said his name, she opened her eyes and saw that it really was Sam. She didn't say a word but she immediately hugged him tight and continued crying on his shoulders. Sam was quiet but she kept comforting Quinn. He was just caressing her back and telling her that it's okay.

"Shh. It's okay, Quinn. I'm here." He said but she kept sobbing. Her face was still buried on his chest and she was still crying after about 5 minutes. Sam was quiet until he decided to ask.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it yet."

"Do you want to go back to sleep now?" he asked but she didn't answer. She kept sniffing and crying.

"Wait here okay? I'll just get a bottle of water." He said and stood up to get water. He quickly grabbed a new shirt and changed. He got back and let Quinn drink the water. Quinn grabbed a couple of tissues and wiped her face.

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you." She replied.

"Okay, go back to sleep." He tucked her into bed and brushed her hair that was covering her face with his fingers. Sam went back to his bed and tried to go back to sleep until he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around and saw Quinn seated on his bed.

"Sam, can I... Can I sleep beside you tonight? I... I just need someone to hold me for a while. I... I still feel... I just don't want to be alone."

Sam didn't think twice and moved to give her space. "Of course, of course! Come here."

They were really comfortable with each other. It all came naturally when they went to sleep, Sam's arm was wrapped around Quinn and she was on her side facing Sam with her arm wrapped around his body and her face on his chest. They stayed that way until the morning.

Xxx

Sam woke up at about 7 in the morning and saw Quinn sound asleep beside him. He didn't want to look like he's taking advantage of her so he decided to go up and sleep on her bed. He took one last look at Quinn. He can't believe that she's in his bed. She was even hugging him while sleeping. After trying to sink in the reality, he tried to get up slowly and not wake up Quinn but sadly, he failed. She woke up the moment Sam moved.

"Hey. I'm sorry, I woke you up." Sam said.

"No, it's okay. Are you gonna take a shower now?" she asked.

"No, I was gonna move to the other bed to sleep." Quinn's face became sad. Sam thought she thinks he doesn't want to be beside her so he added. "I didn't want to seem like I was taking advantage of you an all..."

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Of course. Thank you. Sorry for waking you up last night." She apologized.

"No, it's fine. Are you okay now?"

"Yes." She smiled sweetly at him.

He smiled back. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Well... 3 years ago yesterday... My dad died." She looked down at her hands.

"I'm..." Sam didn't know about this. Maybe that's why she doesn't want to talk about her dad.

"We were alone at home in Florida. My mom picked my sister up at her friend's house. 2 guys came in with knives. They tied me to a chair and... I was forced to watch my dad get murdered..." She was now crying. "I got saved by our neighbour who was a police officer. He got in the house just in time and shot both of the killers. They're alive but they were locked in jail ever since. We moved to Lima to start a new life but that incident haunts me till this day."

Sam pulled her close to him to calm her.

"I lost the only man who'll protect me through whatever. I saw him die infront of me and I couldn't do anything." She kept crying.

"Shh. Don't say that, Quinn. It's over now. Your dad died to protect you. He's in a better place now and i guess he's okay now knowing you survived that incident."

"Thanks Sam. I'm okay now." She smiled at him again.

"Stop crying okay? You're here to live your dreams! Make him proud." Sam said wiping the tears on her face.

"Thanks Sam...For everything."

"Thank you...for trusting me."

"I had no choice." She laughed and pinched Sam's nose.

They were staring at each other in the eyes. Both of them were quiet and just smiling until Sam felt coward and shy. He released himself from Quinn and stood up. Quinn was surprised with what he did. She thought he was gonna give in already and kiss her. After4 awkward seconds, Sam spoke,

"Uh, I think we better take a shower now. It's... It's already 8. We have to go down by 9 so..."

"Uh... Yeah, of course. I'm... I'm gonna go first." She stood up and gathered her stuff then went inside the bathroom.

"Fuck!" Sam whispered to himself. He went to the sofa outside their bedroom.

"Why didn't I tell her?! I already had the moment. What if she doesn't like me? What if she already likes Finn?" He kept arguing with himself until he heard Quinn's phone ring. He went inside the bedroom and got her phone. It was Finn. He decided to answer it.

"Hello."

"Oh, it's you again. Where's Quinn?" Finn sounded pissed.

"She's in the shower dude. Sorry."

"Why do you keep answering her phone anyway?"

"Cause she can't. Duh."

"Leave her alone dude."

"Sorry, we're kinda stuck together like glue so..."

"Whatever dude."

"Oh, wait. Quinn's out now. You want to talk to her?"

"Yes."

"Oops. Kidding!" He said and hung up the phone. When the call ended, he was surprised to see her screensaver. It was Sam's photo from the time they were snapping photos of each other. That's when the butterflies in his stomach came. He knew he had to make a move before Finn gets her. Quinn got out of the shower after a while and Sam got his stuff to go in. Before he got inside, he shouted "Nice screensaver!" Quinn checked her phone and remembered using Sam's picture as her screensaver. She felt really embarrassed about this but all she could do is blush.

Xxx

They went down just in time for breakfast. Puck, Santana, and Kurt were already eating while Blaine and Rachel were still getting their food from the buffet table. Sam volunteered to get food for Quinn. Quinn sat on the table looking the opposite of what she was yesterday.

"Good Morning fellaz!" Quinn greeted the gang.

"Oooh, I guess Quinn's back from the dead." Santana joked.

"What's up with you yesterday? Thank God you're back to normal." Kurt said.

"Mehh. Just a nightmare holding me back. Any idea what's gonna happen today? 5 more days till we leave!" Quinn said as Sam came back with her food, Blaine and Rachel.

"Yeah, I'm really gonna miss you guys. New York is definitely a place I'd come back to. Just as long as you guys are here." Kurt said.

"You'd definitely be back here Kurt. Remember our promise? WE. ARE. THE. FUTURE. OF. BROADWAY." Rachel explained.

"I don't know. I love broadway but guess who I just met last night while Blaine and I were out? ISABELLE WRIGHT of . My mind was blown when she complimented my coat." Kurt said.

"Yeah. He couldn't speak right for about 10 minutes after he met Isabelle." Blaine laughed with the group.

They enjoyed their meal as a group the way they used to. Tons of laughter, jokes, stories and fun. After a while they were asked to go to the function room. They all sat on their respective seats and saw the head organizer.

"Good morning guys. We have a special announcement to make. Actually there are 4. 1st announcement: Today is your last day of being a participant of the New York Media Madness. We would like to thank all of you for your participation for making our annual event successful." Everyone gave a round of applause. "Next announcement: As announced, this is a 15 day trip in New York City which means... You have 4 remaining days to enjoy the city on your own." Everyone was screaming and clapping. "Don't worry, rooms and food are still paid till the 15th day. The 3rd announcement is in an hour, we will be having giving of certificates and awards. All the head officers of the organization including Mr. Hudson and his family"

"Oh great. Mr. Romantico's gonna be here again." Sam whispered to himself.

"For the remaining time, we will be grouping into 6 groups. The grouping will be for our final activity which is the 4th and last announcement. We will be going to Central Park this afternoon to play some games. Prepare your minds for this cause only one group will be chosen as the winner for the prize of... $100 each!" Everyone screamed their excitement for what could be theirs.

"Alright, we have your names here in the bowl and groupings will be chosen by faith." Everyone said their 'OOOOH's.

Sam was in Group 1. Rachel and Blaine were in Group 2. Puck and Kurt were in Group 3 while Santana and Quinn were in Group 5.

The groupings finished just in time for the awarding ceremony. They were given their certificate of participation and all and were asked to prepare for their activity at Central Park. They were going to have a picnic at the park for lunch as a group. It was kind of awkward for Quinn having Finn's family there. He kept looking at her but she just smiles and look the other way. They were told to bring everything they need. When Quinn and Sam were preparing in their room, Sam received a text from Blaine.

"It's time bro. We're going to sing for Kurt at Central Park. Bring your guitar. I'm nervous and excited I need more hair gel. –Blaine"

He felt happy and excited for him so he picked up his guitar and his camera. He was wearing a tanktop and shorts. This outfit really exaggerates his muscles. Quinn was unconsciously staring at him but Sam noticed it. He smiled and thought of an idea. He gave her some muscular poses which made her wake up to reality. Another embarrassing moment for Quinn in one day.

"Someone's bringing his guitar to the park. What's up?" She tried to change the subject.

"Yeah. You better prepare yourself. Who knows who I'll serenade today?" He joked.

"That teammate of yours was giving you the looks."

"The looks?" He laughed.

"Yeah, the looks of love. Maybe you should serenade her." She teased him.

"Maria's fine but I don't dig her, babe. After sleeping with you? I don't want to bring you to tears before you leave New York." Two can play her game.

"Yeah right. You just got lucky last night but sorry to say, that might be your last." They both laughed at themselves. After a while, they went down to ride their bus to go to Central Park.

Xxx

They got to Central Park just in time and they all sat on blankets on the grass to eat lunch. Finn joined their group and him and Sam were obviously looking at each other with intense hate. Quinn was seated beside Finn tho. About 30 minutes later, the games began. They played 7 different childhood games which was fun. It made them feel like kids again. First team to win 2 games will be declared the winner. At the 5th game, Sam's team won the 2nd time which clarifies them as the winners. They played the 6th and 7th game anyway just for fun. They ended their activity at about 5 in the afternoon. They were asked to rest for a while before they leave at around 6pm. Blaine came up to Sam and whispered, "It's go time."

Kurt, Rachel and Quinn were chatting on the ground while resting their feet when suddenly, they heard strums of a guitar. There they were, Sam and Blaine, getting closer to the group of 3 singing for Kurt. Blaine started singing, "Teenage Dream" as Kurt looked really surprised. It started slow but as it goes on, it becomes more upbeat and everyone danced. Sam and Quinn were looking at each other as Sam mouths the words of the song to her. They finished the song and it was time for Blaine to speak.

"Kurt..." He sighed.

"I... I know, we already went out once. And I want you to know that it was best night of my life. Not only did we meet Isabelle Wright...but I also found my soulmate."

Everyone was touched and Kurt was almost in tears already.

"If you're gonna propose, please not yet cause I'm not wearing my favourite pants." Kurt said and everyone laughed.

"No, not yet. I don't want to rush things into marriage already. I want to know you more Kurt. I mean, I know nothing about you. Just your name, your hometown and your facial wash. I also know that I really, really like you Kurt. We already went out once. I'm now asking... If you... Want to go out with me again tonight? And the next day? And the day after that? And every day for the rest of this year... And next year. And the year after... I just want...to be with you."

There were now whistles and 'aww's surrounding them by the end of Blaine's speech.

"Yes. I want to be with you too, Blaine." Kurt said and he ran to Blaine for a big romantic hug.

They all hugged it out as a group and the head organizers gave their final announcements. The bus will bring them back to the hotel and the event ends with a dinner there. Puck and Santana joined them and whispered a plan.

"Alright, in celebration of these lovebirds and the end of our adventure, me and Santana just had a plan in mind." Puck said.

"We are going to have a room party. Drinks, games and all just for us. In mine and Puck's room, tonight at 11 pm. We are going to have a blast tonight!" Santana added.

"This is where you're wrong Puck. Our adventure doesn't end tonight with that party. We will party tonight because this is the start of our adventure." Sam said making the group shout in excitement.

So it's a plan. A party is set to blow in a hotel room in New York City tonight.

**OKAY! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AGAIN BUT I MIGHT ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER IN 2 DAYS JUST TO BE FAIR WITH MY LATE UPDATES HAHAHAHAHA HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW READ AND SHARE! THANKS :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They got back to the hotel just in time for Dinner. The gang sat in one table with Sam sitting beside Quinn. It wasn't really a formal dinner but everyone was there. From the big bosses to the head organizers to the participants. Dinner was served by plate and not the usual buffet that they do. Quinn's service was different from the others. Her food was served with a long-stemmed rose. It had a note saying, "Enjoy, My love. -Finn"

"What? Your dog's still chasing you?" Sam asked and everyone laughed.

"Stop being so jealous, Evans. The rose was pretty sweet." Santana defended.

"Pretty sweet? Yeah, sweet enough that our room gets filled with death flowers after days!" he replied.

"I'll throw it when it's time." Quinn said, sniffing the flower. She really liked the rose. She thought the bouquets were fine but they were too cheesy. One piece says about enough.

Everyone was munching on their food when Mr. Barry Hudson called everyone attention for a special announcement.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you're all enjoying your food this evening. First of all, I would like to say Thank you and Congratulations. Thank you for supporting and participating this event that I and my brothers, who have passed away, started in honour of our father, Director Emmanuel Hudson. This is our third year and we hope to have more years to come. Congratulations that you all have finished this contest with additional knowledge in your brains, joy in your hearts and smiles on your faces. Give yourselves a hand."

Everyone applaud.

"We also have a special announcement for you guys. Teen Vogue has partnered with us for an additional event that will start tomorrow. This is still part of the New York Media Madness and this is the first year we will include this on the event. We present to you, in partnership with Teen Vogue, the first ever New York Media Madness Grand Ball!"

The room was filled with loud cheers and excitement. Everyone's excited to be formal and get their ball on!

"Tomorrow at 3 o'clock, the team of Teen Vogue will pick you up here at the hotel. The boys will be brought to the their studio for fitting and all to make you look handsome while there will be a separate team for the girls that will go here to glam you up at the Suite upstairs!"

Everyone's cheering louder and you can hear Santana screaming "I'm ready for my gown!"

"I hope you continue to enjoy the night and be excited for tomorrow's ball. Good night!" Mr. Hudson sat back down and everyone went back to their food.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" was all Rachel could say.

"Teen Vogue! I mean, my God! What if Isabelle's there? I gotta wear my coat! She must remember me!" Kurt said.

"Alright, alright. Change of plans. Since we have to look like normal people tomorrow, party starts at 9. We don't want them to see the zombies in us." Santana announced.

"Yeah, get some shower people. You all smell like dead fish. Blaine and I will just buy drinks at a convenient store nearby." Puck said.

"I'll just pretend like you didn't say that, Puck but all I know is that I'm excited to dance and dress up!" Quinn said. She emphasized on the word dance to give Sam a hint. Everyone knows that a Grand Ball doesn't end without a slow dance. Sam just smiled and laughed like the others.

"Okay, guys. Me and Kurt needs to go and get ready for the party of the year. Time to get wild!" Rachel said as she dragged Kurt to their room.

"I'll see you later, Blaine." Kurt winked at him and waved at the gang.

"I think I'm gonna go too. Quinn, you coming?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure. Be there in a while. Santana's gonna get ready at our room too. We'll just get her stuff then back to the room." Quinn said.

"Okay, cool. I'm gonna go now so I can shower without you girls peeking." He teased as he went up.

"In your dreams!" Santana shouted while he can still hear.

After a while, Puck and Blaine went to the convenient store and the girls were about to go up to the room. Finn got in their way when they were halfway out of the room.

"Hey, Quinn." He said.

"Oh, hi there." She said.

"I'm just gonna snatch some left over desserts back there. I'll be back, lovebirds." Santana smirked at the two.

"So, the ball tomorrow. You excited?" he asked.

"Of course, dress ups are always my thing. I love to glam up!" she laughed.

"That's awesome. I know you'll look very beautiful." He said with his confident boy next door look.

"Thanks, Finn. I hope so." She giggled.

"Well, we have to go now. My parents got really tired earlier so..."

"Yeah, sure. Be safe on your way home." She said as she was about to leave but Finn stopped him.

"Uhmm, Quinn. Can I... Get my goodnight hug?" he shyly laughed.

Quinn just looked at him, feeling shy to turn him down infront of his family. "Oh... Okay." She gave him a really quick hug. "Goodnight."

"Thanks, Quinn. Goodnight." He was the happiest man that night as he left.

Quinn looked for Santana and saw her eating at the table near the waiters.

"Ooh. Hey, Quinn. How did it go with Godzilla?" she asked.

"Ugh. I don't know. Awkward? What are you eating?"

"I knew we should have stayed for more desserts. I found this cream thingy and asked one from the waiters. It's called Mango panna cotta and it's the best thing in the world besides vodka and sex. I flirted with the waiter and asked for more. I got us 15 more of these!" Santana said feeling successful with the desserts.

"You're so funny, let's go!" She said and dragged her to the room.

Xxx

Everyone got to the "Party Room" at about 9:30 but they started drinking at about 10:30 pm. Puck and Blaine successfully brought the drinks inside the hotel without the guards seeing it. They played lots of games but tried to keep it quiet so their neighbours won't hear them. At about 2 in the morning, some of them were tipsy, some were halfway drunk and some were already crawling.

Quinn was laughing and drunk chatting with Kurt and Rachel. Santana was already making out with Puck while Sam was drinking shots with Blaine. When Quinn stood up to get some more drinks, Sam followed her.

"Having fun?" Sam said dancing around her.

"You seem to be having fun. Drunk already?" She asked feeling a bit tipsy.

"Maybe. You?"

"Maybe."

"Oooh, now I'm scared. You might creepily crawl under my bed later."

She laughed. "Me? I think you're the one who has a plan."

"Maybe." They both laughed. "Wanna go to the balcony?" he asked, sipping on his drink.

"Why? Are you gonna harass me?" she teased.

"Maybe, come on. Let's just get some fresh air." He went to the balcony as she followed him.

"Wow. New York City's really beautiful from up here." She said.

"You too." He replied. She just looked at him. "I mean, at night. You look beautiful at night...cause I can't really see you." He added.

She hit him on the shoulders as they both laughed. "My head hurts like shit. Puck gave me a really hard one for my first drink." She said.

"You're weak, girl. That's bad." He laughed.

"Am not! You know how drunk people forgets a lot of things and confesses about the truth? I'm feeling tipsy and all but I'm not yet drunk." She kept laughing.

"But you're not yet really drunk right?"

"Nope, I don't think so. I can manage. Why?" She was laughing like a crazy person.

"Cause... Maybe, there's something I want you to remember about tonight." He was looking serious so she just stared at her.

His face was getting closer and closer to her face. She couldn't focus on anything but his big mouth getting nearer and nearer her face. She could already smell the liquor from his mouth seducing her. Her lips were so tempted to touch his that her face was moving forward too. By the moment their lips were just less than an inch away...

_Ring! Ring!_

Quinn's phone rang and interrupted their romantic moment.

Quinn crinkled her nose and moved back with eyes close feeling pissed that the kiss didn't happen.

"Just a second..." She awkwardly paused.

"Okay..." he moved back too.

She checked her phone to see who was calling. She answered.

"Hey... Mom." Quinn said as she and Sam were just staring at each other silently laughing.

"Yes, I'll be there in 5 days."

"I'll message you the time of my arrival."

"No... Uhm, okay. Uhm.. Mom, look. It's almost 3 in the morning here so I need to get some rest."

"I'll call you in the morning okay?"

"Love you too. Bye." She hung up.

"That... That was just my mom, checking on me. I'm sorry." She explained feeling a bit embarrassed.

"No, no. It's cool." He giggled a little.

"Hey, guys. Come on. One more round of straight shots." Kurt called them.

"Yeah, sure." Quinn said as she followed Kurt and smiled at Sam. Sam was a bit upset that their kiss didn't happen but he didn't let that ruin his night with his friends.

They finished their party at around 5 in the morning. They cleaned up the whole room and went back to their own. Sam and Quinn were too drunk and tired to talk about their unfinished business.

Xxx

They luckily woke up on time the next day. The boys left the hotel while the girls transferred to the Suite of the hotel to get ready. While gathering her stuff, Quinn found out that Sam left his camera on his bed. She decided to bring it with her just to be safe and to take pictures of the girls as they get ready. Everyone fitted their gowns first. Quinn will be wearing a light blue gown, Santana chose the red one and Rachel got the pink one.

There were 3 seats for the makeup and 3 seats for the hair styling. Quinn wasn't part of the first 6 girls so she took some pictures with Sam's camera. Accidentally, she clicked on the button that got her to the hidden photos. She saw pictures of her that made her sit down. There were pictures of her sleeping, pictures of her eating and even pictures of her in the park the day before. She was surprised, shocked and smiling all at the same time. She couldn't believe Sam was photographing her every move the whole trip. She knew what was going on. Sam Evans was inlove with her. After a little while, Finn texted her.

"Getting ready?"

"Yeap! You?"

"Yup, on the way to the hotel in a while. Can't wait to see you."

"See you :)" Quinn replied and went on to makeup.

The Grand Ball started at 7 in the evening. There were loud music and dancing. The boys were back and they were already partying at the function area. There were several guests invited, the organizers, the crew, the staff of Teen Vogue plus the participants. The girls had a different entrance with the boys. Spotlight was on them as they make their way to the ball, modelling the gowns from Teen Vogue. Everyone looked extra beautiful. Then, there was Quinn. Sam's world had just stopped when she walked in. His heart was pounding hard like it was about to explode. By the way she looked tonight, it seems like she has exceeded the meaning of perfection. His vision flashbacked to the moment they argued with each other at the airport to the time they became friends to the moment they knew they weren't just friends then to the time they almost kissed. His heart was sure he wants to be with her. This is the girl he wants to be with. His day dreaming was cut off by Quinn who was already in front of her.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. What's up?"

"You're... blocking my way to the chair. It's time to sit down." She giggled a bit.

"Oh, sorry. Sorry." He pulled a chair for her to sit down and again, he sat next to her. How will he ever make it alive by the end of the night if his heart keeps pounding fast?

Dinner was served and the gang was having so much fun with their outfits. There were speeches made, live music by a hired band and tons of fun covering the venue. After a while, they started playing dance music. People were gathering at the dance floor, showing off their finest moves. Blaine and Kurt got up and fired the dance floor. They all seemed to be having a good time so the gang followed them to the dance floor. They were dancing as a group and Finn came up to them.

"Sup guys? Having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, man! It's great!" Puck said.

"Hey, Quinn. You look beautiful." Finn said.

"Thanks Finn. It's all part of the magic by the Vogue team, right Rach?" They both laughed. By this moment, Sam left the group with Blaine and Kurt. Sam told them he was thirsty and needed some drink so the couple went with him to get some but in all honesty, he wasn't just feeling Finn's presence in the group.

Blaine and Kurt were dancing in a different spot. Rachel was dancing with a guy named Brody. Santana, Puck, Finn and Quinn were dancing as a group and Sam was seated with Iced Tea on hand. A few minutes later, a slow dance song was played.

"Woopsie! It's time! I gotta slow dance with my man." Santana said as she pulled Puck with her farther from Quinn and Finn.

"So, Quinn. Will you have this dance with me?" Finn asked offering his hand to Quinn.

Quinn inhaled and exhaled for a while and looked from side to side. She was still expecting Sam to offer her a dance but he was nowhere to be found.

"Yes." She said and gave her hand to Finn and they dance for a while.

They finished the whole song, slow dancing. When the 2nd song came up, Quinn felt a tapping on the shoulder from behind. She turned around to see who it was.

"Excuse me. Quinn, may I have this dance?" Sam asked with a smirk on his face.

Quinn smiled Sam then she looked at Finn. Finn awkwardly smiled and moved away from the two. Sam went closer to her and held her waist. She laid her arms on his shoulders and locked her hands behind his neck. They were both nervous but happy to be with each other. Sam was looking at her while Quinn was looking at her feet, feeling shy.

"Look at me." Sam said.

"What?" She replied.

"Look at me. Tell me, this is real."

"What's real?" she giggled a bit.

"That I'm in the middle of the dance floor, slow dancing with the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

She laughed a bit louder. "Sam, you don't have to lie to me if you need something. Just tell me."

"I'm not lying, weirdo. It's the truth. You are the only person I know that's beyond perfection. Everything about you makes this city less interesting. All it takes is one Quinn Fabray and this world can be the best." He was smiling at her and it's possible that she'll be a melted cheese by the end of the night with his looks.

"Why are you saying all these things, Sam?" She sounded more serious this.

"Am I not that obvious yet?" He teased which made her laugh.

"You know, I saw the pictures on your camera." She explained.

"I always show you the pictures on my camera."

"But you've never shown me the hidden ones." She smirked.

"What's the point of calling it hidden if I'm going to show it to people?" he joked.

"Well, for the record, it was an accident. I brought your camera to the Suite because I saw you left it on your bed. Just making sure it was safe. But then..." She laughed. "I didn't know you took pictures of me sleeping."

"I didn't want to miss a photo of your saliva dripping from your mouth." He joked again and they both laughed. She hit her lightly on the head. "So, did you enjoy your dance with the goof?"

"For the fact that he has two dancing left foot... I'm more comfortable dancing with you." She smiled at him. The song was about to end when Sam accidentally stepped on Quinn's long gown and she was moving forward but since his foot was stepping on her gown, she tripped and an unfinished business was settled. She tripped forward but she didn't fall because he caught her but her lips landed exactly on his lips. It was like her lips were made for him. Everything exploded by that time. Their hearts, their minds and the butterflies in their stomachs were wild. The song ended with their lips still on each other. Sam pulled away first and helped her stand up properly.

"Quinn... I'm... Uhh, I'm..." Sam tried to explain but he couldn't. Quinn was speechless too.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm... Uh, I'm fine. Are you okay?" She asked back.

"Yeah, I'm okay." And then, there was a 6 second awkward pause.

"So..." Quinn said.

"So..." Sam repeated.

"Thank you..." Quinn said. Sam gave her a shocked look with a grin. "For catching me, I meant. Not because of the... I mean, it's not that I'm not thankful for it. But I mean..." she was blabbering.

"Oh, no. I get you. I mean... Uhh, sorry... For tripping you! Not about the kiss. I mean, I'm sorry too about that, because it was an accident. I didn't mean to... For it to happen... that way." He was blabbering too.

They got cut off by the host announcing that the Grand Ball has officially ended. It was already 11 pm and some guests were leaving already. They were asked to return their coats and gowns the next day. They were both just standing there and awkwardly smiling at each other when Santana hugged Quinn from behind.

"Quinn! Have you told Sam about the plan?" Santana asked Quinn.

"What plan?" He asked.

"The girls and Kurt are going to stay in our room while you and the boys are gonna stay at Santana and Puck's. Like a slumber party after prom, you know." She smiled at him.

"Right! And our slumber party starts in about 2 minutes so let's get your butt moving, Quinn!" Santana laughed as she smacked her butt.

"I'll see you in the morning, Sam." She smiled at him and so did he.

"Goodnight, Princess." He said. She just smiled at him as she followed Santana. He was just watching her leave until the boys came up to him to go to Puck's room.

Xxx

The girls changed their clothes, fixed their hair and washed off their makeup. Rachel was showing them a facial cream spa that she's been using since she was 3. That explains her ever smooth and flawless face. After a while, Santana decided to open up the topic about the accident at the ball.

"So, Quinn. Is there something you wanna tell us about? Something that happened during the final song?" She was fake winking at the other 2.

"Alright, I'm gonna come clean now. I'm telling everything." She couldn't hide her joy.

"Shoot!" Rachel gave her the go signal.

"Well, remember when Sam and I were at the balcony last night? We were about to kiss. Like, our lips were just a thin paper away from each other..."

"But?" Santana asked.

"My mom called so we both stopped. I moved back to answer her call and everything was awkward. But then, tonight..." She fell on Sam's bed and started hugging and smelling his pillow. "We were dancing and it's like no one's around. It felt like it was just the two of us. Then, he started saying things that I know were his way of confessing."

Everyone was softly squeeking.

"He was saying all these things but I couldn't concentrate cause his lips were really inviting. His eyes were the most precious thing and I could stare at it for a lifetime. We were dancing but then I accidentally tripped and fell to him but our lips saved us from falling."

They continued squeeking from joy and excitement for their friend.

"Are you in love with him?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. I can't tell. I'm just... So happy and everything." She was staring at the ceiling but her smile was still wide.

"What about Finn?" Kurt asked.

She woke up to reality and sat back up. "I really don't know how to break it to him. I don't want to hurt the guy, I mean. He's been nothing but good to me."

"Listen, Q. No matter what you do or who you choose, someone will get hurt. You just have to decided who'll suffer the pain." Santana explained with the other two agreeing.

"I'm gonna have to think about that but right now, I have to go to sleep cause the headache from last night is still here." They all laughed and went to bed with Quinn hugging Sam's pillow.

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS ORIGINALLY A LONGER CHAPTER BUT I HAD TO CUT IT OFF CAUSE IT MIGHT GET TOO BORING. THIS HAS TO BE MY FAVORITE CHAPTER AND I REALLY HAD FUN WRITING THIS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY! READ, REVIEW AND SHARE!**

**PLEASE DO POST YOUR REVIEWS. IT WOULD REALLY MEAN A LOT TO ME IF YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT. IF YOU HATE IT, LOVE IT OR ANY SUGGESTIONS. THANKS YOU GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**READ, REVIEW, SHARE! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day, the girls woke up earlier than the boys. Quinn's mind is still stuck at last night's memorable moment. She was humming love songs while fixing the beds and brushing her teeth which made the girls and Kurt laugh. She even played tickle fight with Rachel and hugged Kurt with a spin.

"Alright, Quinn! We get it! You're happy!" Santana blurted out while laughing.

"What! I'm not. I'm just... Calm." She giggled.

"Mhmm! Yeah, right. If you're calm now, I'm kind of scared how you are if you won the lottery." Kurt said.

"Whatever guys. We should all be happy and make the most out of our moments here in New York! 3 days left." Quinn reminded them.

"I feel sad. I don't want to leave." Rachel said.

"We will keep in touch okay?" Santana said.

"Yeah, you and Puck will definitely keep in "touch". Make sure you won't forget us!" Quinn said with a laugh.

"And you and Sam? I'm definitely sure there will be some more touching after last night!" Kurt replied and everyone laughed.

"Shut up! I don't know okay? I still have Finn to take care of. He texted me this morning saying his family wants to go out with me."

"Just say no. Simple as that." Kurt said while munching on an apple.

"I can't okay? I can say no to him but not to his parents."

"Okay, but you have to break it to him soon if you want to be with Sam." Santana said.

"How do I tell Sam?" she asked.

"DON'T TELL SAM!" Everyone yelled.

"It's a girl code, Quinn. Come on, even I know it. Let him confess first before you do." Kurt said.

"But what if he doesn't admit it?"

"Then it's his lost. Just don't confess until he does okay?" Santana said.

"Got it."

On the other hand... The boys had a different morning. Puck was still sleeping when Blaine heard Sam in the bathroom talking.

"Quinn... I love you. Okay, maybe not love cause we've only known each other for 2 weeks but..."

"No, no, no. Again."

"Quinn... Do you like me? Cause I do..."

"Sam? Are you talking to yourself in the mirror?" Blaine said as he opened the door.

"Woah, dude! Privacy?!" Sam almost shouted.

"I'm sorry but I'm concered... Do you need medical help?" Blaine laughed.

"Shut up, dude. I need how to confess and ask a girl out..."

"Dude, you're Sam Evans. As far as I know, your abs alone can get girls easily!"

"But Quinn's different, okay? I like all the girls I've dated before but Quinn... I think I love Quinn." He said and sat on the bathroom floor.

Blaine sat beside him on the floor. "Look man. Just tell her how you feel. Tell her the truth, that's probably enough."

"I want it to be special you know? She deserves all the special things in the world. I want her to remember that day...for the rest of her life."

"How about...you write her a song? Put everything you want to say into a song."

"I've never written a song before."

"Which makes it more special bro! See it this way... You gonna write a song for the first time for her. Which means, you're doing something for the first time for someone which makes her more than special."

"I can try...but what if I fail to finish it before...you know? New York Adventures end..." Sam laughed at himself.

"Life doesn't there right? Okay, how about this... You take her to dinner tonight and try to confess it to her there. Put the song writing plan some other time."

"Dinner sounds good. Alright. Thanks man." Sam stood up and was about to leave.

"Okay. Can you wake up Puck? It's already 12 noon. We have to at least eat something." Blaine said.

Xxx

Sam got back to their room and saw Quinn all dressed up and ready to go. They smiled at each other. Sam was still wearing the same outfit he had last night but loose while Quinn was wearing a very chic white dress with her hair curled.

"Good morning, beautiful." He was completely astonished with her beauty.

Quinn smiled at him and quietly giggled. "Good morning, Sam."

"What's up with the dress up? Are you going somewhere?" he asked as he was still standing by the door.

"Uhm, Finn's downstairs. His family... Invited me out. Couldn't really say no."

"Oh, okay. What time will you be back?" His mood obviously changed.

"Soon. I promise." She went closer him and held his arm.

"I was thinking if...maybe we could go to dinner tonight." Sam said but he didn't react to his touch.

"I'll call you later when I'm on my way back, okay?" She was smiling at him. He just smiled back and moved to go to the bathroom. "Sam wait!" she shouted.

"Yeah?"

"About last night..." She was biting her lip feeling awkward and shy to remind him.

"We can just talk about it later... Don't wanna keep him waiting." he awkwardly smiled at her and went inside the bathroom. Quinn sighed and went down.

Sam took a bath and decided to stay inside. Quinn went down to meet Finn and they went to meet his parents. They had lunch at a fancy restaurant and she felt really awkward with the situation. She did enjoy his mother's company as they talked a lot about girly stuff. They went around the city, different museums and art collections after. When they were about to go to the next art museum, Barry Hudson told them that they'll be having a special guest for dinner that night. Michael J. Young, the Director of Education of New York Film Academy. She really couldn't say no to an opportunity like this so she texted Sam.

_"Can't be back for Dinner. I'll explain later!"_

This made Sam upset so he grabbed his guitar and decided to try out the song writing thing. He got a bottle of water, an apple, a pen and a paper and sat down on his bed. He really didn't know how to start it off so he texted Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine. I'm kind of having a hard time here writing. Any advice?"

"Just write down everything you want to say, what runs through your mind when you think of her and make rhyming words and a melody."

"I can't get my words right. I don't think I can do this, man."

"Try this... Think about every moment in your life that's related to Quinn. Go down the memory lane and just feel it. The music will speak for you and your heart."

Sam lied down the bed and he was just strumming his guitar. He decided to close his eyes and hum random tunes. Then, the flashbacks came. Everything that happened to them the entire trip. He was already daydreaming but random tunes were still ringing in his head. It was like a romantic movie where the scenes happening through his mind had actual background music. After a while, he didn't notice that he fell asleep.

Xxx

Dinner time at the Hudson's residence was amazing. Dianna met Michael Young and she blew him away with her stories about wanting to become a filmmaker. Michael Young even complimented her by saying "You don't deserve to be in NYFA... NYFA deserves you and your amazing talent and passion." When Mr. Young was about to leave, Barry Hudson butted in the topic about scholarship.

"Oh yeah. As head faculties of the Academy, we are given the chance to give 2 scholarships to any deserving students we know... And I think I have one now." They all giggled and smiled at Quinn. Quinn was really humble about it and acted the same.

"So, Michael. Does that mean Quinn can get the scholarship?" Barry asked.

"As I've said, we'd be lucky to have you aboard." He replied.

Quinn felt really excited about it but she was literally speechless and was just mouthing "Thank you." To all of them.

"I guess that means Quinn will be staying in New York!" Barry Hudson said.

"Ooh, the problem though is that I still need to finish my degree on writing in Lima. I still have that passion to write next to directing. So... I need about 2 more years of time." She bit her lips thinking she just lost the opportunity of a lifetime.

"Oh, no worries. That's okay. Here... I'll give you my personal email and we can keep in touch about it. You'll be the first scholar recipient of 2015." Michael Young surprisingly said.

"That's amazing, oh my God! Thank you so, so much!" She embraced him and kept saying Thank you.

Mr. Young left the household and the Hudson family were still talking about the scholarship. After a while, Finn invited Quinn to go the living room's balcony for some fresh air. She agreed to go thinking it's about time for her to tell him the truth.

"You have a really beautiful home, Finn." She said.

"You just made the house beautiful. Besides that, it's just an ordinary mansion in New York City."

She just humbly smiled.

"So... New York Film Academy huh? That's huge. Well deserved." He added.

"Yeah, I know. I never expected to get this chance of a lifetime. I feel so blessed I might cry soon." She giggled.

"I never thought I'd get a chance to meet someone like you too." He was being serious this time.

"Finn... I-" she was cut off by his lips pressing on to hers. She was caught off guard but the kiss lasted for about 3 seconds long until she pulled back.

"Finn... There's something I wanna tell you about..." She felt embarrassed and awkward all at the same time.

"Anything, baby. Just tell me." He said as he held her hands.

Quinn pulled her hands away. "I can't... I don't think I can do this anymore." She said as she faced the view on the balcony.

"What do you mean? What do you mean, you can't?"

"I just... I tried to give you a chance Finn but... I just can't...feel about you the way you feel about me." She covered her face with her hands.

"No, no, no. I think I just made my move too quick. I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I promise."

"No, Finn. It's not about that. It's just that... I can't... I don't... feel the same way. I'm sorry."

"No... I'll give you time. Let's give each other some time. We'll talk in the morning. Please." He was getting teary eyed when he said this so Quinn had no choice but to agree.

"Okay. Can you take me home now please? It's getting pretty late."

"Yes, of course."

Quinn said her goodbyes and thanks to Finn's family and they left the household. It was really quiet on the way back to the hotel. Both of them weren't really speaking but the radio made it a little less awkward.

Xxx

Sam didn't realize the he fell asleep for about 3 hours. It was already 8 in the evening and he felt his stomach growl for food. He went down to see if the buffet was still there but he got disappointed to see the dining area cleaned up. He decided to go for a walk and grab a bite at McDonald's but he brought with him his pen and paper. Maybe McDonald's can give him some ideas on what to write. He quickly ate his burger and bought one for Quinn. While eating, remember a dream he had a while ago. Quinn was disguised as an angel. She looked really pure and angelic that he feels crazy about it. He decided that maybe that's a good start for his song. He wrote on his paper, "You're an Angel" and he felt really successful for writing one line. At least, there was progress in his work. He went back to the hotel hoping Quinn was already there.

When he got back, he saw that Quinn was still not home. He just left the burger on the table and fixed their room. He packed up his guitar and fixed both their beds and changed to his sleeping clothes. He's wearing his Spiderman boxers and a plain white shirt. Apparently, he left the burger at the table in the living room with his paper of the supposed to be song. About 2 minutes later, Quinn arrived.

"Hey." She said as she got in.

"Hey." He replied when he saw her. He sat on the couch on the living room.

" I'm sorry." She said and sat beside him, taking off her shoes.

"It's fine but... What happened?"

"Well, first of all, I wore the wrong shoes tonight. The pain was bearable but know that it's off my feet, i feel like I need to give my feet a proper funeral. We had lunch at a fancy restaurant a while ago then we went-" She stopped speaking when Sam grabbed her feet, placed her legs on his lap and started massaging her tired feet.

"Went to?" he asked while massaging her feet, His face was like a cute serious puppy face who's serving his little girl.

She just smiled at him and went on with the story. "We went to different art museum and they were all so beautiful! Now, about the dinner... Mr. Hudson had a special guest and it was really an opportunity of a lifetime that I didn't want to miss out. I know you'd understand. It was the director of education in NYFA and he just gave me a scholarship!" She was still trying to get through the reality.

"Wow! That's amazing! I'm happy and proud of you. You deserve it!" Sam said while smiling at her.

"But Sam's... There's one thing I want to tell you..." She said as she pulled her legs and sat to face him. "Finn...kissed me...on the lips."

He was surprised by this news. He didn't know how to react but he was really hurt. Was she trying to kiss every night with different boys?

"Wow... Really..." was all he could say.

"But I pulled back. I told him I can't... I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Cause... they weren't the same big and fluffy lips I kissed last night. Cause he's not the man I wanted to be with... Cause he's-" She was again cut off by a kiss but this time, she kissed him back. They were almost making out until Sam pulled back.

"I like you. I think I love you but I know we've only known each other for how many days but I know, I do feel something special about you. I like you more than anything... I want you." He finally confessed it to her with their face inches apart.

"I... I feel the same way Sam." She smiled at him which melted him further. He responded back by kissing her again on the lips a couple of times and then he hugged her. Quinn laughed at him saying, "You're happy, I see."

"Very happy." He got up and carried her like the bridal way and spun her around. They both laughed at each other until he got too dizzy and put her down. He hugged her and spun her again. She was laughing hard and asking him to put her down.

He brought her down and said, "I knew you like me more than that douche."

"You're language, Sam! I never really liked him as a partner. I like him as a friend and all but not more than that." She said while locking her hands onto his.

"You're the best, you know that?"

"Of course, I know that." Quinn winked at him and laughed. He carried her again with her legs now wrapped around his body. They were back to making out and was uncontrollably walking and accidentally lead Quinn's back to the door.

"Are you trying to make me have sex with you?" She joked.

"Maybe... But if that was my intention, I would like to surprise you." He laughed and went back to kissing her.

"I love your big lips." She randomly blurted out.

"I hate it but as long as it makes you happy, then I'm fine with it." He brought her back to her feet.

"I'll just take a quick shower okay? Then, we can sleep. I feel so tired." She said.

"Do you want more feet massage?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to lay down beside you...wrapped around your arms." She said while pinching his cheeks. "Thank you tho, for the massage. But I'll be right back, okay?" She kissed him on the cheek and went to the bathroom.

Sam felt like the happiest man now. Some things went the way he didn't want for it to be that night but it sure did end the way he wanted it to be. After a while, Quinn got out of the bathroom. Sam was already lying down on his bed, slightly dozing off.

"You sleepy?" she asked.

"Kind of. I ate at McDonald's this evening I thought it was just near the hotel but I had to walk like a thousand miles before I got there. I took cab on the way back though." He tapped his bed, signalling Quinn to go beside him. Quinn sat beside him while brushing her hair. "I even bought you a burger. Just had to make sure you have something to eat in case the food was disgusting there."

"Ha! The food was awesome! Different types of cuisines but I'll gladly eat the burger tomorrow." She said as she laid back down beside Sam. She was wrapped around his right arm and she was half hugging his body.

"So, what happens with Finn?" he asked.

"I kind of shunned him down a while ago but he didn't want to. He told me to think about it again and then we'll talk tomorrow."

"What will you tell him tomorrow? Another rejection?"

"Maybe... I don't know. I just feel so guilty about the scholarship and all..."

"Don't be. It's not your fault you deserve that scholarship. You are smart and amazing so he just made it easy for you to get in... You'll get in one day, anyway."

She blushed with what he said. "Aww, thank you. I appreiciate it. You're too sweet." She kissed him on the cheek.

"But... You will tell him though tomorrow? The things you told me?"

"Yes, I'll tell him there's someone else."

Sam smiled and kissed her head. "Go to sleep. I know you're tired."

"Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight babe."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The couple was woken up by the sound of Quinn's phone ringing with Sam spooning her on the bed. Quinn shook her head for a while and turned to her back to see Sam still sleeping. She reached for the table to look for her phone and grabbed it. Her eyes were still close when she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said with a sleepy tone.

"Hey. It's me." The guy said.

"Oh.. Uh, hey Finn."

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

"No, no... It's okay." She felt Sam's wrapped arm on her hug her tight. She placed her arm on top of it and was rubbing his arm with her hand.

"I was wondering if we can have breakfast today and you know... talk?" he asked.

"Breakfast? Uh, yeah. Sure. How about downstairs in an hour?"

"Sounds great. I'll be there in an hour."

"Okay, bye." She hung up and placed her phone back on the table.

Sam moved his face closer to her with his lips on her neck and lightly kissing her.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"We're gonna talk over breakfast downstairs." She said.

"Can I come?"

She turned around and faced him. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed his forehead then left and right cheek. "I'll just give this time to him okay? Just the two of us...then you can have me for the rest of your life." She said and they both laughed.

He kissed her on lips and moved her closer to him with his hands on her back. "Okay, but stay here for a while...please?"

"I gotta hit the showers babe. He'll be here in an hour." She said.

He kissed her again on the lips. "Please Q. 10 minutes. I just need more sleep."

"2 minutes." She kissed him back.

"8." He kissed her again.

"3! Last call." She said as she kissed him back.

"5 minutes please." He kissed her everywhere on the face and didn't stop until she agreed. She responded yes by kissing him on the lips passionately. Their talking stopped as the kissing went on for a while until they were making out. He surprisingly pulled her on top of him and they were making out hard with tongues involved. His hands moving to her butt as she smiled at him while kissing. She grabbed the comforter and placed it over them until they were under the sheets.

Sam pulled back for a while and moaned. "Ooooohmmmm." Then tried to go back to her lips but failed. Quinn laughed hard at his moan and kissed him one more time on the lips.

"Okay, cowboy. Gotta go now." She kept laughing but she moved away from him and grabbed her towel.

"You still owe me 2 minutes!" He joked.

"You'll have 10 hours tonight, don't worry!" She said from inside the bathroom. She took a bath while Sam went back to sleep. Quinn got ready at around 10 am, just in time to meet with Finn. She kissed Sam on the head as her goodbye but Sam woke up.

"Hey, I'm gonna go now. Get ready around lunch time and shop with me." She said while sitting on the bed.

"Okay, goodluck with him." He sat up and kissed her on the lips. "I'll miss you."

Quinn giggled and kissed him back. "You'll be fine. I'll be back in a while." She stood up and left the room. Sam was still a bit sleepy so he slept again.

Xxx

Quinn got to the buffet area and saw Finn already sitted with a bouquet in hand. She walked over to him and sat on the chair.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi. Good morning, beautiful." He greeted her and she just smiled. "I got you pancakes by the way."

"Thank you. Haven't had those since I got here." She said and started eating.

"So, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. You?"

"Couldn't sleep last night... Couldn't stop thinking of you." He said and stared at her. She was just quiet and looked at him too.

"Finn... What I said last night... I really didn't mean to hurt you but there isn't just a way for me to say it and...not hurt you." She said.

"Have you really thought about it? I really love you Quinn, and I wanna be with you."

"I...don't want you to be with someone who doesn't feel the same way, Finn. You'll only get hurt...and as a friend..."

"Friend?" he cut her off.

"I still want to be friends, Finn. You've been nothing but good to me and you're a nice guy. I hope you're okay with that."

Finn was just quiet and staring at his food. After a while, he spoke up. "Is it someone else?" He asked.

Quinn remembered promising Sam that she'll tell Finn that it's because of him but she never thought it'd be this hard. She just kept quiet until Finn spoke up again.

"Is it because of him?"

With all braveness and courage, she said "Yes."

"I knew it. Should have kept that guy away before." He whispered to himself.

"Can we at least be friends? Before and after I leave New York?" She asked.

He was thinking hard about this. "That's better than nothing right?" He gave her a fake smile.

"Of course. And I'd love that." She smiled back at him.

He smiled again and said, "Go finish your pancake."

They both finished their food until Quinn said it was time to go. Finn gave her the flowers and said goodbye. While Quinn was on the way back to their room, she bumped into Santana and Puck.

"Hey, Quinn!" Santana said.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She said.

"We just ate breakfast outside. How about you? Those flowers look familiar." Santana smirked.

"Oh, it's from Finn. We just ate breakfast."

"So you chose that guy over Sam?" Puck asked.

"No! I finished everything off with Finn. We're just friends."

"So, does that mean...?" Santana tried to make her say it.

Quinn didn't say anything but just nodded and smiled.

Santana screamed like a little girl and hugged Quinn. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks you guys. I am happy too!"

"Okay. We should celebrate on that!" Puck said.

"Why don't you guys come with us? I'm gonna go up and get Sam then we're off to shop around New York."

"Great. We'll meet you down here then." Santana said.

"Alright, I'll text you guys. I'm not really sure if Sam's already up. He went back to sleep when I left."

"Oooooh, looks like Sammy Boy got tired last night." Puck said with a wink.

"Shut it, Puckerman. Nothing happened." Quinn said as she laughed.

"Alright, go get your man now. We'll see you guys in a while." Santana said as they parted ways.

Xxx

Quinn got inside their room and saw Sam still sleeping. She placed the bouquet on the table and sat beside Sam on the bed. She was playing with Sam's hair as she whispered to his ear, "Sam. Wake up."

Sam woke up and saw Quinn's face close to his face so he kissed it. "You're back."

"Yes, I'm back and you're still in bed. I thought we're going out for lunch?" She asked.

"Yes, we are. I'll just take a quick shower okay? What happened with Finn?"

"He agreed to just be friends. I'm okay with that." She smiled at him. "Now go. Take a shower. Santana and Puck are coming with us."

"Oooh, do they know?" He asked as he stood up to go to the bathroom.

"Yes, I just told them." She said and fixed Sam's bed.

Sam hugged her from behind and kissed her neck, up to her cheek but Quinn stopped her. "Nuh-uh! No more kissing until you take a bath. Come on, it's almost 12."

"Okay, ma'am. I'll be fast!" Sam immediately went inside the bathroom and followed Quinn's orders.

After a while, they met up with Santana and Puck at the lobby to eat lunch outside. They decided to eat at some place named Franny's. They had really awesome pizzas that it's impossible not to order a 2nd round of pan. After eating, they went around the city and the girls literally shopped almost every store they saw. They figured they have the boys to carry their shopping bags anyway. At one store, Quinn surprised Sam with a collared blue shirt which looked really good on him. Sam said he'll pay for it himself but Quinn insisted and said it wouldn't be a gift if he would pay for it. Sam agreed and told her he'll just buy her a gift as well. He bought her this beautiful necklace they saw at jewellery store. It wasn't that expensive but it still can't be called cheap. He, himself, wore it on her and she absolutely loved it. They went shopping for some more and at one store, Puck showed Sam a text.

"Sam, look at this. Matthew's inviting us for a bros night out tonight. He's leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, cool. Just the three of us?" He asked.

"Yeah at a place called 169 Bars. His treat."

"That's great. How are we gonna get there?" Sam asked.

"We'll just take a cab. He'll be there earlier to confirm his reservation. He got us our own room, how cool is that!" Puck said

"Nice. What time are we going?"

"Around 8 I guess."

"Alright, I'll tell Quinn."

"Yeah! My boy's asking permission from his girlfriend! Really happy for you bro!"

"Thanks, man. I am happy. Very happy actually." Their bro talk got cut off by Santana calling for Puck. Sam went to Quinn and told her about the plans for that night.

"Hey, babe. Matthew's inviting me and Puck for a boy's night out. It'll be just the three of us so..."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, he's leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"Where?"

"169 bar. I'm not sure where it is but Puck knows it. We leave the hotel at 8pm, after we have our dinner."

"Oooh, okay. A bar huh? With strippers and sexy girls roaming around?" Quinn asked with a laugh, trying to hide her jealousy.

"Don't worry, he got us our own room so there really wouldn't be any girls around." He said, wrapping his arm around Quinn as they walk.

"Okay, be a good boy." She said, kissing Sam on the cheek.

They continued shopping until they headed back to the hotel. They ate dinner there and the boys prepared for their night out. Puck decided to wear a plain black v-neck shirt while Sam wore a button up shirt and jeans. Before he left the room, he had a quick chat with Quinn.

"What time will you be home?" They were cuddled up on the couch.

"I don't know but I'll text you, I promise." He was playing with her hair. He loves doing this to her and she thought it was very sweet of him to do that.

She just smiled at him and that made him kiss her. They were basically making out until Sam spoke on her lips.

"You're making me want to stay." He said.

She giggled. "Then, stay. It's more fun here." They kept kissing each other.

"I don't want to be rude with the guys." He said as his hand was on her lap.

"Fine." She pulled back. "Just be good alright. I'll wait for you tonight."

"If I'm not back by midnight, go to sleep okay? Don't wait for me." He stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Be safe, okay?"

"I promise."

He left the hotel with Puck and went to the bar. They got there at around 8:30 pm. They went inside the room to meet with Matthew and a very surprisingly special guest.

"Hey, bro. What's up!" Puck greeted Matthew.

"Hey, man! Thanks for coming! Sam! Hey bro!" They greeted each other.

"Uh, dude. Why's Maria here?" He whispered.

"Really couldn't say no to her. She's my roommate and she just forced me into it." Matthew said. Their room is just a simple one with a long couch and a table. They had a glass window with the view of the club outside but the music can still be heard inside their room.

Sam sat on the couch to text Quinn about Maria being there but he kept his phone when Maria sat beside him.

"Hey, Sam."

"Oh! Didn't see you coming. What's up, Maria?" He said.

"I leave the same time as Matthew tomorrow so I told him I better join you "bros night out" tonight. I can be a bro to you know!" She said.

"Aww, that's cool." He laughed it off.

"Here, have some drink. Loosen up and have fun!" Maria said.

"Thanks. You too." He smiled at her and took the drink. As soon as Maria left, Sam pulled out his phone and texted Quinn.

_"Hey. Maria's here. Matthew had no choice. She begged him into it." _Sam texted.

_"Call me"_ Quinn replied so he got out and went to the bathroom to call her.

"Hey, what do you mean?" She said as she answered her phone.

"Well... Maria and Matthew both leave tomorrow afternoon so Maria forced him to let her join here." He explained.

"Maria? Maria... the one who kept texting you before?"

"Yes..."

"Babe, just go home please." Her voice sounded more worried now.

"Quinn, look. Trust me. I know what I'm doing. I'm safe here, okay? I just don't want to ruin Matt's night. I'm just here for my friend. She's nothing okay?"

Quinn was quiet for a while. She was thinking hard what to say. "Okay, I trust you."

"Okay, thanks. I'll text you later okay?" They finally agreed and Sam went back to the room.

They started to party at around 9 pm when the music started to blast. There were overflowing drinks on their table and the four of them were just laughing, drinking and dancing. Everyone was just having fun and Maria was getting closer with Sam. When he notices it too much, he just moves away. Everyone got to the point where they were already tipsy. Maria grabbed a shot and poured on something that makes the drinker dizzy and slightly sleepy. He went close to Sam who was dancing to the beat and whispered:

"Here, Sam. Let's make a toast! For a friendship built in New York City!"

When she said the word friendship, Sam became really comfortable with her. He knew, friendship was the farthest they will ever go. Little did he know, Maria had a plan for the night.

"Cheers!" Sam said and took the shot with Maria.

Maria had to make sure her victim was at his weakest so he grabbed two more shots of gin and gave one to Sam. "One more, Sam. Come on! Cheers!"

Sam took the shot and drank it. He was feeling a little different this time so he decided to sit and chill for a while. Puck was somehow drunk already but he still had a chance to talk to Sam.

"Bro! I can't take the drinks! There's a lot of them!" And then he passed out infront of Sam.

"Puck, get up! You need to get home dude." Sam tried to kick Puck up but he was already done.

While this was happening at the bar, there's a different ambiance at the hotel. Quinn was already getting worried cause it's already 11 pm but Sam hasn't texted her yet. Her and Santana were doing their nails in their room and were talk about their men.

"He must be busy partying there, Q. We should get some rest and wait for them in the morning. You know how drunk guys can be." Santana said.

"But he told me he'll text me what time he'll be back."

"Just trust him girl. He knows what he's doing."

"I trust him. But then I found out about that Maria being there."

"If you're really worried, how about we check them out there but we won't let them know we're there."

"You mean, we'll spy on them?" Quinn asked, thinking about what her friend said.

"It's that or we'll stay here and you'll worry yourself to death."

"Okay. Let's go."

Xxx

Puck was already down so Matt pulled him to the long couch and laid him there. Sam was still sitted on the couch, drunk and wasted with a dizzy head. Maria tried to stay away from Sam so that Matthew won't suspect her of anything since he's the only guy alive enough to notice anything. She knew her plan would work when Matthew excused himself from his friends cause his mom was calling on his phone. The moment Matthew got out, Maria went to Sam. She basically sat on his right leg and was tapping his face to check if he's aware. He was mumbling words but Maria couldn't understand it.

"Shit, you're so hot Sam." She said and started kissing his neck up to his cheek, then his eyes and nose until she reached his mouth. When she got to his mouth, he pulled away.

"Quinn... Quinn..." was all he ever said and then he started smiling.

"I am Quinn, Sam. My name is Quinn. Kiss me, Sam." She moved her lips back on his until he started kissing her back. His hands were cupping her face and was kissing her hard but he kept moaning, "Quinn..."

Maria decided to straddle him there and continue with the kissing. She went back to his neck as she was slowly unbuttoning his shirt and kissing him on his abs as each button was loosen. When all his buttons were gone, she was back to kissing his lips and they were making out hard.

Xxx

Quinn and Santana finally got to the bar and there were tons of boys hitting on them as they walked through place. They decided to ask a bartender about the private rooms there and they were showed to upstairs. There were basically 5 private rooms there and all doors had a little window to peak on. They looked at the first 2 rooms and there were no signs of Puck and Sam. When they got to the 3rd room, there they saw a passed out Mohawk-ed guy on the couch and on the other end was a girl straddling a guy and they were obviously making out.

"Quinn? Santana?" The guy from behind asked them. They turned around to see it was Matthew who just got back from the restroom.

A tear started to roll down Quinn's face when he saw Matthew. She knew who this girl was and who she was straddling.

"Okay, Quinn... Be a civilized girl. Don't kill the bitch here." Santana was trying to hold her friend and stay calm.

Quinn turned back to the window of the door and saw the girl undoing the guy's pants. This definitely leads to a war. Quinn pushed the door opened to confront the people in the room. They got inside the room but what got everyone's attention was when Matthew tried to stop her.

"Quinn, wait! Don't!" Matthew shouted. This made Maria turn around. Puck woke up too from Matthew's voice.

Quinn was staring blankly at them as Puck saw the two girls with Matthew feeling guilty. Maria got up from in between Sam's legs and sat beside him on the couch. She was surprised by Quinn's entrance that she only unbuttoned Sam's pants. The zipper was still closed when she sat back.

"Sam?" Quinn calmly said with a teary and broken voice. His heart became more crushed when she saw Sam's shirt open and jeans were about to be ripped off.

Sam woke up to the sound of an angel. "Quinn..." He said while smiling then he started to realize that Quinn was at the door and not the girl beside him. "Quinn!" He repeated with a more conscious voice. He started buttoning his shirt and his pants and was about to get up when Quinn stormed off. Santana quickly followed her devastated friend out.

Sam was still unaware of what happened. They all were except for Maria.

"Sam, I'm really sorry. I got caught up with my emotions I'm sorry." She said as she was hugging him from the side.

Sam was still shock and speechless on what just happened. Puck kept asking what happened and Matthew was walking back and forth, feeling really guilty as he was the one who started this party.

Sam just realized that Maria was still hugging him and saying sorry so he pushed her away. "Move! This is all your fault, Maria!"

Maria just cried hard and said sorry for the last time and then she left the building.

"Bro, what do I do? I had no idea what was happening!" He shouted.

"Sam, just talk to Quinn. Let's go home, tell her the truth." Matthew said.

"What did they see anyway?" Puck asked.

"They saw you and Maria making out. She was actually straddling you and then saw her undoing your pants..." Matthew said.

"FUCK!" Sam shouted with all emotions. He was feeling really angry that time and didn't know what to do anymore. He started crying and so the boys just kept quiet and started comforting him.

Meanwhile, when Maria got out of the place, he started calling someone on her phone.

"Mission accomplished. I need my money. I'll leave New York tomorrow afternoon." She said.

"Okay, I'll give it to you tomorrow before you leave. Where's Quinn?"

"They're on their way back to the hotel. The just left 5 minutes ago."

"Good. I'll be there right in time for her." Finn hung the phone up and drove straight to their hotel.

**OKAY! HAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER FOR A WHILE! THANKS FOR THOSE WHO ARE READING THIS! HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO REVIEW! I'D REALLY LIKE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS. LOVE IT? HATE IT? TELL ME! PLEASE DO SPREAD MY STORY PLEASE PLEASE! AGAIN, THANKS YA'LL FOR READING! READ, REVIEW AND SHARE! LOVE LOTS!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Quinn got back to their hotel with Santana with tears continuously falling from her eyes. They were surprisingly welcomed by Finn who was sitting at the lobby. The girls didn't notice him but he was the one to approach them.

"Quinn! Are you okay?" He asked with a worried look.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" Quinn was surprised to see Finn at the hotel. It was already 12:30 in the morning.

"I just came by to check on the list of participants who left for today. Why are you crying is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I don't want to talk about it." She said as she grabbed Santana and walked away.

Finn stopped them. "Tell me. Please? I'm your friend now, right?" He gave her a sweet smile.

She just stared at him. She was trying to hold her tears but she couldn't so Santana spoke for her. "It was Sam."

"What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? What happened?" He asked while crunching his knuckles.

"I don't want to talk about it, Finn. I'm sorry." Quinn said while covering her face with her palms.

"Is there any help I can do? Just tell me. I'd beat that dick down for you, I swear!" Finn said looking a bit mad now.

"Don't. I just need some rest for now. I gotta go." She told Finn and grabbed Santana's hand. "Let's go Santana."

"Quinn wait!" He stopped her again. "You can't just stay in one room with him if you're that hurt. Come with me. I'll give you another room to stay in for the night."

"Finn, no. It's okay, I can stay in Santana's room. You don't need to do that." Quinn humbly rejected his offer.

"Please, Quinn. It's the least I can do. At least, you're safe there. You won't have to deal with Sam for a while. You'll be at peace." Finn begged.

"I have to deal with him whatever happens. He's my boyfriend and I love him." Quinn said as she was staring blankly at the floor.

"Just for the night. I'm pretty sure you need some alone time for a while."Finn pleaded.

"You should go, Quinn. I'll stay with you if you want." Santana agreed.

Quinn just laid her head on Santana's shoulders and nodded. She started crying again the moment Santana patted her back.

"I'll be back to get the keys, guys." Finn said and went to the concierge.

Quinn opened her purse and saw 13 missed calls from Sam. Her phone started to ring again. It was hard for her to do this but she rejected Sam's call and hid her phone inside her purse. They walked over to Finn since he already got the keys to the new room.

Xxx

Sam kept calling Quinn after they left the bar. It was hard for them to leave cause a lot of people were on the way home too from the bar so it was a struggle to get a taxi. Quinn still wasn't answering her phone when they got to the hotel. Their plan was for Sam to look for Quinn, Puck for Santana and Matthew for Maria. No matter what happens, however they do it, Sam needed some answers, He went up to their room to check if Quinn was there. She was nowhere to be found so he started crying again and started to call her again. Puck texted Sam that Santana wasn't there and Matthew said, Maria wasn't there either. He didn't know anywhere else to look so he just kept calling her. After his 26th call, her phone was turned off. He looked at his watch and saw it was already 2 in the morning. He decided to just sleep it off and continue his search tomorrow .

Xxx

Finn, Santana and Quinn got to the new room. It was bigger than their own rooms and it has a better view on the outside.

"Finn, this is huge. This must cost a lot." Santana said.

"No, it's fine. I've got it all covered. This was the only room available here so I just approved of it. At least, you'll feel comfortable here Quinn. There are tons of food and drinks at the fridge. Just get anything you want." Finn said.

"I don't think I need any of those, Finn. I just need sleep, that's all. I want close my eyes and leave the world for a while." Quinn said as she went to the bedroom. She lied down and covered herself with the comforter.

"Thanks for the help, Finn. We really appreciate it." Santana said.

"It's okay. I'm glad I could help." He smiled and looked at Santana's phone. "I think you should really answer that." He added.

Santana went to the balcony and answered Puck's call. They were kind of arguing and blaming each other for what happened. Finn even heard something like, "Do you want Quinn to kill me? I'm not telling where I am, stupid ass!" After a while, Santana went back to Finn.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, you can go now. I can handle her myself." She said.

"If you want, you can go back to your boyfriend. I'll handle Quinn. I need to be back here at the hotel in about 8 hours anyway, so I guess I'll just sleep here." Finn said.

"WHAT? In this room? With my girl?" She nearly shouted those words.

"Don't worry! I'm not gonna do anything to her anyway! She's safe. I'll just sleep on the couch. She can have the bedroom."

She thought hard about it. "Okay, but I have my eyes on you Frankenteen. Keep my girl safe, I'll be back in the morning. The boys need some explanations too."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Finn said as he lead her to the door. The moment Santana left, he started to formulate his plans. He went to the bedroom to look at Quinn. She was already sleeping under the sheets. He sat on the other side of the bed and got her purse. Sam was still calling her so he turned off the phone and put it back inside. Quinn felt him sit on the bed so she got up and saw Finn looking at her.

"Where's Santana?" She asked.

"She went back to her room. She said, the boys need some explanation too. She'll be back in the morning."

"Oh... Okay. You can leave now, Finn. I'll be fine here."

"No. I wanna make sure you're safe. Even when you're asleep."

"Finn, I'll be fine. Don't wo-"

"No. Quinn , I'm your friend. Just go to sleep okay? I'll be on the couch outside." He wrapped his arm around her.

She moved back and awkwardly smiled at her. "Thanks, Finn."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I... I just saw a girl, straddling him and... kissing him." She was starting to cry again.

"Maybe he was just drunk but he didn't know what's going on?"

"I know he has reasons...but I just... I couldn't bear the fact that...it happened. I knew something's up when he told me that girl's there. But no, he didn't want to go. He didn't listen to me." She was sobbing. "I saw his shirt was open and the girl was about to open his pants. UGH! God. I saw his face. He was smiling like he was into it. Maybe we really took this relationship too fast. I didn't know him much yet and I trusted him too much. I didn't expect him to hurt me this much. I feel so stupid."

Finn was just quietly listening to her rant. When she stopped talking and was just crying a lot, he lifted her head up on her chin. Her face was just an inch close to his when he started talking. "You don't deserve to get hurt like that. You deserve the best." He smiled at her and moved his face closer until their lips were locked with each other's. She didn't kiss back but she didn't move back either. She was just still with eyes closed. When Finn pulled back, he smiled but Quinn was still the same. A tear rolled down her face.

"I love Sam."

Finn moved back to his place. "I know. After everything he's done to you, you can still say those words."

"I'm sorry." She said as she laid back down on her side, facing opposite Finn.

He lied down too and hugged Quinn with one arm around her and his face was on the back of her heard. "I want to make you feel safe in my arms, Quinn. Just for tonight please..."

She didn't say a word. She just quietly cried herself to sleep.

Xxx

Quinn woke up the next day with the sweet and refreshing smell of coffee. She looked at the time and saw it was 9 in the morning. She got up and saw Finn preparing breakfast.

"Oh, hey. Good morning, Quinn."

She just smiled at her.

"I'm actually making breakfast in bed for you...but I guess, I'm a failure at that." He laughed.

"The smell of coffee woke me up. You really don't need to do that. I'm not in the mood to eat anyway." She said as she sat on the couch.

"Oh, come on. Don't say that. You have to eat okay? Here." He brought the tray to her and sat beside her. "I made you waffles, egg and coffee. Eat up." He placed a cloth on her lap.

"I'm fine, Finn." She giggled and smiled a bit.

"There! That's what I've been waiting for! Life is depressing without your smile, Quinn." He laughed.

She just looked at her food while rubbing her hands.

"Okay. Let me do this." He sliced a part from the waffle and fed it to her. She just looked at him weirdly. "Eat up. Come on. You have to eat something."

"Leave it there. I'll just eat it later,"

"But later won't be breakfast anymore so you have to eat this."

She couldn't argue with that truth so she just took a bite. "I can eat it myself, Finn. You don't need to do this."

"But I want to. I want to take care of you."

"I have a boyfriend, Finn. It's either him or I have to take care of myself."

Finn smile was gone. "I was just trying to help you."

"I know. And I appreciate it. But there are limits... like what happened last night."

He became really quiet now and just looking at his feet.

"Tell you what? I'll finish this breakfast if you stop looking like a sad puppy." She smiled at him.

"Deal." He smiled back and watched her eat.

After eating, she decided to tell him about her plan. "Hey, Finn. I uh... I need your help one last time."

"Yeah, sure. Anything."

"I'm supposed to leave tomorrow night with Sam but... I want to leave today. As soon as possible. Can you help me book a flight?"

Finn was surprised. She was really upset about what happened. "Yeah. Sure. I can try to ring my contacts but... Are you sure you want to leave now?"

"Yes. I just want to go home already." She said with an awkward smile. She was about to tear up but she got to hold it.

"Okay." Finn just smiled at her. The doorbell rang and both knew who it was. Finn got up to answer the door.

"Hey Finn. Quinnie! How are you?" She ran to her friend and hugged her tight.

"I'm better now, Santana. Not the best but better than last night." She smiled.

"Puck...asked me about last night. He said Sam was really devastated."

"I am too... Do they know where I am?"

"I just told him you're safe and you want to be alone for a while."

"Okay. Thanks."

"So... What's your plan now?"

"I asked Finn to help me book a flight for today. I can't stay here one more day."

Santana just hugged her tight and was almost in tears. "I'm really gonna miss you, Quinn. I'm sorry your adventure didn't end the way it should be." Santana started to cry.

"It's okay, San. It was one heck of a ride anyway. It was good while it lasted." She was brought to tears too.

Their moment was cut off by Finn. "Hey, Quinn. I got you a flight at 5 in the afternoon. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, thanks again Finn."

"How are you gonna get your stuff in your room?" Santana asked.

"I'll go upstairs in a while. Just gathering some courage to see him."

After a while. Santana went back to her room with Puck, who became sick after drinking too much last night. Quinn decided to get her stuff at lunch time. She was hoping that Sam wasn't there. Finn offered to accompany her to the room but she declined. She said, she doesn't want any more trouble with Sam.

Quinn went back to the room herself. She tried to stay quiet as possible but holding the doorknob and slowly opening the door but it didn't help. The sound of the door was enough to make Sam notice someone's there. He was sitting on the floor on the balcony, just staring outside. When the door closed, he turned to see Quinn enter.

"Quinn..." He stood up. "Quinn, you're back." He went to her but she tried to avoid him. She went straight to the bedroom to gather her stuff.

"Where're you going, babe?" he asked, feeling shocked.

She still wasn't answering but she kept fixing her stuff. She went to the bathroom to get her stuff. When she got out to the her bathroom stuff to her luggage, he hugged her from behind.

"Quinn, please. Don't leave me. Talk to me please."

His touched made her weak and stopped. She was about to cry. "Please, don't make this harder for me."

"We'll work this out, Quinn. I promise you. Please talk to me. Look at me, look at me." Sam tried to turn her around. When they were face to face each other, Quinn couldn't control herself and shouted.

"Let go of me, Sam! Can't you understand how upset I feel?! I couldn't even look at you without being reminded of what I saw last night!"

"Then, let's work this out! Together! Leaving me won't solve our problem!"

She quickly fixed her stuff and she was ready to go.

"Quinn, wait. Don't. Please. Let me explain please." Sam was down on his knees.

Quinn stopped and Sam thought he said the right words but he was wrong. Quinn stopped to remove the necklace Sam gave her yesterday. She went back to him, got down on her knees, grabbed his hands and gave back the necklace.

"Give it to someone really special. When you finally found the real one, give it to her." She was sobbing at him.

"It's you, Quinn! It's you. You're the one!" He was sobbing too.

She held his face with her left hand and whispered "Goodbye."

He couldn't do anything but cry on the floor when she immediately left the room.

Xxx

Hours later, Quinn was already on a plane back to Ohio. Sam was in his room all day. He decided to call the person he knows will make him feel better.

"Hey... Mom."

"Hey honey! I'm excited to see you tomorrow!" He started to cry the moment he heard his mom's voice.

"I wanna go home Mom... I miss you."

"Oh no. Son, why are you crying? You'll be home tomorrow right?"

"Yes. I wanna go home already. How are you? How's dad?"

"We're okay here. Everyone's excited to see you. Is there something wrong, Sam?"

"It's... It's nothing, mom."

"Are you hurt? Are you going to jail? Something's bothering you, I know it."

"It's a girl, mom."

"Did the girl make you cry? What happened?"

"It's kind of complicated. It's not my fault...but I feel so guilty about everything."

"Honey, if you did nothing wrong, then you don't have to be guilty about it."

"The way she saw it... I am somehow to blame. I don't know what to do anymore. I need her, mom. I love her."

"If you think you did everything and she doesn't notice how sorry you are anymore, it's her lost. Maybe... Just let the girl go, Sam."

"I can't let her go. She's too much to lose. She means so much to me. "

"Maybe you two just need time. Just give her space."

"What if it's too late?"

"If you love her, she's worth the wait. If she loves you, nothing's too late."

This made him smile. "Thanks Mom. You're the best."

"YOU ARE the best, dear. And you deserve nothing but the best."

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, son. Have a safe trip!"

And then, he hung up. He decided to sleep on Quinn's bed and use her pillow to at least feel like she's there with him. After a while, he realized he hasn't eaten anything for the day yet. He took a bath and called Blaine and went downstairs to grab a bite somewhere near the hotel.

When they got back to the hotel, he saw two really familiar faces talking to each other. He didn't want to eaves-drop but he just had to.

"Here's the money. I just got it this afternoon. The driver's waiting outside to take you to the airport. Your plane leaves in 2 hours." Finn said.

"Ugh! I was so ready to leave 4 hours ago. Matthew almost caught me in the room while packing my stuff." Maria said as she received the money.

"Don't worry. Quinn's gone. Matthew's gone. They won't know our plan."

"Good. I really had fun last night. Can't believe I almost gave Sam a handjob. That would have been so awesome."

"Enough of your disgusting imaginations. Leave my city, now. Driver's outside. Thanks for your help."

Maria left and Finn was about to when he bumped into a hot headed blonde.

"It was you?"

"What are you talking about, Sam?"

"Stop playing games, moron. You paid Maria to get me drunk last night so that Quinn and I would break up."

"Oh, really? Or maybe, Quinn was just too smart to check on you on that bar with your unconscious face being raped by another girl's lips."

"You're just an insecure piece of shit who would use his money just to try and unsuccessfully get my girl."

"Unsuccessful? Oh really? Did she tell you how we slept in one room last night? How my arms were wrapped around her while she cries at your unfaithfulness? Did she tell you about our kiss last night? Yes, Sam. Her sweet cherry tasting lips were awesome."

That was about it for Sam. He attacked Finn and punched him in the face. Finn immediately responded with a punch. They had a quick brawl fight at the hotel lobby until they were stopped by the bell boys and guards. The last punch came from Sam which made him shout.

"This isn't the last time I'm going to beat your ass, Hudson!"

"Yeah, right! You punch like a baby! Can't wait to have your girl in my arms again!"

This only provoke Sam more. He wanted to fight and beat him more but the guards were strong enough to hold them. Finn was finally led out of the hotel and Sam was escorted back to his room with Blaine. He ordered an ice pack from room service cause their punches were really hard. Finn got a busted eye while Sam had the side of her lower lip busted.

"Dude, that guy is sick! I can't believe he did that to you and Quinn." Blaine said.

"He's just too desperate to get everything he wants but one thing's for sure... He'll never get Quinn."

"What do you plan to do then?"

"I still don't know... but I gotta find a way to get my girl back."

"But how? Isn't she back in Ohio?"

"Love has no distance brother. Even if she's in Jupiter, I'd travel there just to get her back."

"I'm with you, bro. I'll support you." And they sealed it with a knuckle touch.

**READ, REVIEW AND SHARE PLEASE. THANK YOU EVERYONE :)**

**PS: THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END SOON :( THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's been 3 days since Quinn got back to Lima. Sam's call has been lessen from 23 calls an hour to 12. Her mom already knows about Sam too and she cried more buckets of tears while telling her all about it. At one point, she knew she was missing Sam a lot. He hated him but she loves him more. The only contacts she kept with from her New York friends were, Santana, Rachel and Kurt.

It was already 11 in the evening when Quinn's phone rang. It was none other than Sam Evans. She noticed her phone on the first ring. She grabbed her phone on the second. The third ring got her staring at her phone and on the fourth ring, she decided to answer it.

"Quinn?" Sam was surprised that she answered it. She didn't say a word, though.

"Quinn, talk to me please? I miss you so much." His voice started to sound sad and he started to cry.

"Please speak. I miss your voice. I miss you every night. I miss the smell of your hair. I miss your touch. I miss your everything Quinn."

He was just sobbing on the phone and still no words coming out of her mouth. She answered the phone just to hear his voice. She missed him so much and wanted to tell him that but she didn't want to sound weak. After a while, Sam spoke again...or rather, sang.

_"It's been so long and I'm lost without you... What am I gonna do? Said I've been needing you... Wanting you... Wondering if you're the same or who's been with you..."_ More tears came from Sam and Quinn was already crying too. _"Is your heart still mine? I wanna cry sometimes..._ I miss you." He said.

Quinn couldn't control it anymore and said, "I miss you too Sam."

He cried more when he finally heard her voice. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I'm really sorry."

"I know, I know...but I just can't forgive you yet. Everytime I am reminded of you, I'm always reminded of what I saw in that bar and I can't... I can't help but feel mad... and hurt!"

"It wasn't me, Quinn! It was Finn! It was all his plan!"

"Why do you have to blame Finn all the time? Just because he likes me, doesn't mean he's always the cause of all our problems!"

"But you don't understand, Quinn! I caught him! He told me everything!"

"I don't know, Sam... I have to go. Goodnight."

"Quinn, wait! Don't!" And the line went off. She just wouldn't listen. Sam knew he had to get her attention first before figuring out how to get her back and explain everything. He saw his luggage from the trip and decided to hide it in the basement since it was just around his room. He picked it up but before strolling it down, he checked every pocket if he left anything. He saw in the front pocket a piece of paper. He saw the words _You're an Angel_ and it struck him again. THE SONG. He grabbed his guitar and figured he had to finish this as soon as possible.

Xxx

2 more weeks before Quinn goes back to school. She had to settle some priorities and fix her schedule. She was taking a bath when someone texted her. When she got out, she saw it was Santana.

"Hey, girl! Where are you?"

"Uhm... Lima?" she replied.

After a while, Santana texted back. "Dork, I meant... Where in Lima? Home?"

"I'm about to leave for OSU. I'm gonna fix my schedule for school. Why? Are you gonna magically appear here?"

"Maybe, I will! Lol I just miss you, Quinn!"

"I miss you too! Hope we can see each other soon!"

"Yes, girl. Soon! ;)"

She went down to eat breakfast before leaving for school. As soon as she finished eating, she went inside her car and drove to school. There weren't a lot of people there when Quinn arrived so, she figured she'll have an easy and productive day. She didn't know she'll experience a lot of surprises that day. She got out of here car and was walking to go to her building.

"Hey, Quinn!" she heard from behind. It was a very familiar voice. She turned around to see who it was.

"Santana? Puck?" She didn't move from her spot and they walked over to her. "What are you guys doing here? Oh my goodness!" She hugged both of them.

"We missed you, of course! Who doesn't love seeing your pretty face?" Puck teased here.

"You guys travelled all the way here just because you miss me? Not realistic, guys. What's up?"

"Are you saying... You don't want us here?" Santana joked.

"No! Of course, not! I love that you guys are here...but why?"

"Maybe, we want to study in Lima too!" A girl's voice from behind her spoke. Again, she turned around and saw Kurt and Rachel.

"Oh my!" She was becoming speechless and more and more surprised. "You guys too?"

"Yeap! All for our lady Fabray." Rachel said.

"New York gang!" Kurt screamed and moved over for a group hug. They were all squeezing Quinn in the middle.

"Wait, wait, wait! You haven't told me guys why you're here!" Quinn said.

The guy you're all expecting to hear is finally here. "Cause I asked them to help me."

She turned to see Sam standing right in front of her wearing the blue shirt she bought him in New York with a rose. She didn't say a word but her smile definitely changed when she saw him. It was like her body froze right there when he appeared. He came closer to her.

"I brought someone with me..." He turned around and there was Maria beside him. As soon as Sam faced Quinn back, his face was met by her hand. She slapped him right across the face. This surprised everyone but they knew it was coming. Sam was really slow with his words.

"And you brought your girl with you?! You're such a jerk!" She stormed off.

Sam was so surprised by how hard her slap was that he didn't move for 3 seconds.

"Dude?! Follow her!" Puck reminded him.

He was shaking so much. She ran after her with Maria. "Quinn, wait! You got it all wrong! Maria's here to explain and apologize!"

"Shut up, Sam! And don't follow me!"

"Quinn! It was all Finn's plan!" Maria shouted. This made Quinn stop from walking. "Sam was right. It was all my fault and I'm sorry. I did it all for money. He paid me to do everything he says. I deserve every punishment you're giving Sam. Forgive him." Maria wept.

Quinn was almost in tears. "Why do you all think you could just play around with my feelings like that, huh? Are you all numb? Stupid? Selfish?"

"I was selfish, Quinn. And I'm sorry." Maria apologized again.

"Just leave me alone." She told Sam and Maria and walked away.

"Quinn, wait!" Sam followed her again.

"WHAT?" She shouted. She was full of frustration. She was mad.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked.

She just stared at him and walked away.

"So, you do believe me?" He was starting to smile and he was already teasing her. He was still following her since she was walking away.

"Quinn! Wait up. I'm getting tired!"

"Leave me alone, Sam!"

"Not until you admit that you're wrong and I'm right!"

"I don't want to talk, Sam!" They were basically having a chasing game.

"You're walking away. It means you're declaring your loss. I win again, Fabray. I always do!" He was laughing hard and loud to annoy her more.

She was now covering her ears and shouting random sounds. "Blah! Blah! Blah! I can't hear you!"

Sam noticed that they have already passed by Blaine's spot with the keyboard. His plan was turning the wrong way. "Quinn! Wait! Wait! Stop!"

She wasn't listening to him and she kept walking away.

"Quinn! I wrote you a song! Stay put!"

She still wasn't listening so he decided to start the song already. Without any instruments backing him up, he started to sing in acapella.

_Can you hear me?_

She stopped.

_Barely breathing... As you passed me by_

_You're an angel_

"So that's what he was writing in New York." She thought to herself.

_With that body, got me crazy without even trying_

Blaine arrived with Puck carrying the keyboard to where Sam and Quinn were. His song started to have background music.

_I'm a mess, I'm a wreck... No one makes me feel like this_

_Beautiful girl, can you see me falling?_

_All I want is you_

_Make this a beautiful world,_

_Now my heart is calling, so caught up in you_

Quinn turned around to face him with a smile on her face.

_I wish I could carry you away_

_And I don't even know your name_

She reminisced the times he would carry her anywhere she goes.

_Do you even know, you're a beautiful girl?_

Sam started walking closer and closer to her.

_Conversations I imagine, _

_For they're in my head and I wake up_

_And I'm dreaming, I am here now, baby in my bed_

Quinn laughed out at those lines remembering two of the times they woke up seeing each other's faces.

_I'm a mess, I'm a wreck_

_If I ask, would you say yes?_

_Beautiful girl, can you see me falling?_

All I want is you

_Make this a beautiful world,_

_Now my heart is calling, so caught up in you_

_I wish I could carry you away_

_And I don't even know your name!_

_Do you even know, you're a beautiful girl?_

_I'll never let go_

_Do you even know, you're a beautiful girl?_

_Yeah, can you see me falling?_

_Baby I'm falling_

And the song ended. He raised the rose in front of her.

"Remember when you threw away the flowers Finn gave you? It was because they had limits. They only exist in such short time. I got you an artificial rose. Let this flower symbolize my promise to you... My love for you doesn't have a limit, Quinn. It will exist...until the end of time."

His words brought her into tears. She knew there was only one way to respond. She grabbed her face and kissed him with full passion on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck throughout the kiss while his hands were on her hips. After a while, everyone who saw them including their friends and random people at OSU cheered them on and gave them a round of applause.

Sam pulled back. He remembered the words he needed to say more. "I know I haven't told you this before but I just want to be sure. I can now say, I'm sure of it. I love you, Quinn Fabray. I love you so so much."

"I love you too, Sam. And I don't ever want to lose you again. I'm sorry." She kissed him again. It was a moment both of them will remember forever.

Xxx

Later that day, they all spent the afternoon together at Quinn's house. Her mom finally got to meet her New York friends and most especially Sam. It was awkward at first since all Judy Fabray knows about Sam was the thing at the bar and how her daughter was so hurt because of him. She was eyeing her daughter's man all day and it was making Sam really conscious. While Judy was in the kitchen, he decided to try and talk to her.

"Need some help, Mrs. Fabray?" he asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"No...Sam. I'm fine." She said, surprised to see this guy talking to her.

"You have a very lovely home, Ma'am. It's very... heart-warming." He was trying to get a conversation with her.

"Thank you." She was really sounding strict.

"Quinn has told me such wonderful things about you while we were in New York." He remembered the time Judy's phone call interrupted his most awaited kiss with her daughter.

"You too, Sam. Quinn has told me such things about you." Oh no. That didn't sound so good.

"Whatever happened between me and Quinn... Your daughter and I have settled our problems, Ma'am."

"Do you know how hard it is for a mother to see her daughter cry over a boy?"

"I am not a mother to feel it but I do know, Ma'am. I felt the pain too. What's worse is knowing that I was the reason for her tears... But one thing's for sure. I won't let anything like that happen ever again. "

"You better make sure of it. Cause I will personally cut your throat with every knife I see in this kitchen." Sam cleared his throat as he saw the many knife that kitchen owns.

"Mother!" Quinn interrupted their morbid talk as she entered the kitchen.

"I'm sorry dear. I was just...making sure of this boyfriend of yours." She smiled at her daughter.

Quinn laughed. She loved hearing people call Sam 'her boyfriend'. "Thanks mom but I'm sure of this man." She wrapped her arms around him.

"I love your daughter, Mrs. Fabray. And I promise you that I will keep her safe and happy no matter what." He said as he hugged Quinn back.

Judy sighed. "Okay... I have my trust in you."

"Thank you, mom." Quinn went to her and hugged her tight.

"Okay, enough of this. Go back there with your friends. I'll just finish making dinner." The couple went back to their friends and continued to catch up.

Just before dinner started, Quinn dragged Sam to their backyard. They have this mini gazebo there that was Quinn's favourite pastime. They sat there, cuddled up in each other's arms.

"I really missed you, Sam."

"Me too. I still miss you even if you're already here."

"I want to forget those moments we were apart. Never in my life have I thought I'd cry that much."

"Do you...maybe want to tell me something about those moments?"

"What did Finn tell you?"

"Sleeping in one bed... How he was there for you when you were down... The kiss."

"I didn't kiss him back, Sam."

"But you didn't pull back either."

She kept quiet for a while. She knew she was wrong. "I... I'm sorry, Sam. I was out of control. There was a lot going through my mind and he just kissed me out of nowhere. I kept reminding him about you but he wouldn't give up. If only I knew he was behind all of this, I would have beaten him up myself."

"I took care of him anyway. We had a fight the day you left. His eye's definitely gonna be black for weeks."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Me? Psh! Please. His punches were like mosquito bites."

"Giant mosquito bites?"

"More like baby mosquito bites!" He laughed.

Quinn knew he was trying to be tough. "Where are you hurt?"

"Here." He pointed on the side of his lower lips. "It was purple for days but Santana used make up to cover it up. Wonder what girls look like without those cosmetics!"

"Ha! Make ups add beauty not cover them."

"You look beautiful with or without make up." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"I want to make it up to you, Sam."

"Just stay by my side and I'll be fine."

"I'll think of something one day. I just want to make it up with you."

"I know what you can do."

"What?" She asked.

He reached into his pocket and got her necklace. He wore it again to her just like before. "Wear this necklace. I want you to keep it forever. No matter what happens, Quinn. You're the one. You're my only one. If ever fate separates us one day, just look at this and remember that I already chose you."

She leaned against him and kissed him on the lips. He was making her the happiest girl in the world.

"I love you." Quinn said.

"I love you more, Quinn. So much." They went back to kissing until they were making out and her hands were close to use pants.

"Are you trying to get me into having sex with you?" He laughed as he teased his girlfriend.

"Well, I sure I hope I do it before Maria. I saw her opening up your pants at the bar." They went on with the make out session.

"It would be an honour if you do it." He teased again and his hands were now slowly going down her butt.

"I'd love to." She said as she opened the button of his pants.

"Quinn! We're outside! Your mom might see us!" They both laughed at the thought of her mother catching them make love in the gazebo. "I am aware of the 46 knives your kitchen has!"

Quinn laughed louder at his fear. "Let's go to my room. They won't notice us."

Sam was more than shocked at her request. He didn't say a word so he just nodded and cleared his throat. They sneaked out of the guests and Quinn's mom to go to her room. Everyone was too busy watching "The Biggest Loser" while Quinn's mom was busy making dinner. They got to her room without getting anyone's attention.

The moment they got inside, Quinn pulled Sam closer to her and kissed him on the mouth. She pushed him to the wall and cornered him there where she flooded him with loads of kisses.

"Quinn, we might get caught." Sam said in between kisses.

"Just a quick one, Sam. I am so wanting you now." Quinn said. This made Sam a thousand times hornier than Quinn. He didn't think twice so he picked her up with her legs wrapped around him. They were making out hard this time and his tongue was all inside her mouth. He slowly laid her down the bed and he was on top of her.

"Quinn, I don't have...protection." Sam got up and reminded her.

"It's okay. Just pull back when you're there." Quinn pulled her back down on her and made out with him again.

Sam was feeling the intensity after a while so he decided to take off his shirt. They needed to make this quick but still out of love. Quinn started to undo her dress as well and she had the honour to take off his man's pants. Everything was off except for their undergarments.

"Sam, this is my first."

"I know, I know. I got you okay?"

"I trust you, babe." Quinn said and smiled at him. He just smiled back and went for her neck. While nibbling on her chest, he slowly unlocked her bra. She helped him take it off until her breasts were fully exposed in front of his eyes. His smile became wider when he saw her breasts. From the neck to the chest, his lips went down to his breasts. Sam knew how to caress her there since it wasn't his first time. He had his first experience with his first real girlfriend.

Quinn loved the feeling of his mouth on her breasts but they both knew it was time to go lower. Sam started pulling down her panties and explored her lady parts. His face was buried down her parts and she loved the feeling of love he's giving her. It wasn't much like Quinn but Sam was getting hotter as she kept saying, "Oh fuck."

"Sam... I want to do it to you." Those words struck him again. She got up from the bed and pushed him down. He was lying on his back as she pulled his boxers down. Damn! He was so freakin hard. She grabbed his manhood and started to stoke him there. It was the best feeling for Sam. Her hand felt really awesome and it didn't feel like a beginner's hand. After a while, Quinn decided to make it more extreme. He placed his cock inside her mouth and it was almost it for Sam. All the hair in his body went up and it was like he got into a new world. He never thought I'd feel this good. At first, Quinn was really slow but as time passes, her blows became fast and Sam would pull his dick out from time to time as he was nearing the end.

Her mouth was glorious but something would be better. He pulled her down the bed so that she's lying on her back too. It was a go signal from Sam that it was time. Quinn kissed him on the lips as a reply to his command.

"This might hurt a bit but I'll be gentle and slow." Sam warned her.

She just nodded and swallowed her worries.

Sam was rubbing his dick on her for a while to keep her calm until he knew she was too wet to feel less pain. He slowly slipped his dick inside her as she was internally screaming. It didn't hurt much but there was a slight pain at the start. He was completely inside her when he moaned his emotions. He knew she bled a bit but didn't tell her to avoid freaking her out. After a few thrust, he heard her moan which means, she's already feeling pleasure instead of pain. Their love making was finally happening at the moment. He was on top of her and she was wanting for more. Her moans were music to his ears which made him move faster and faster. Since he was trying to guide her into it, he kept her distance from her while being on top. He knew he just had to so he went deeper and kissed her on the lips. Louder than before, she moaned her orgasm. It was like heaven on earth for her. This made Sam smile. After a few more thrusts, he felt it was about to end.

"Quinn, I'm almost there." He moved a little more until he pulled out and released his cum on her stomach. "Oh f-fuck. Ugh..." Quinn was in too much pleasure with his liquids dripping on her stomach. He fell back down on his back as his breathing went back to normal. They were both more than satisfied with their "quickie" that happened for about 45 minutes.

After going back to the real world, he kissed her on the lips. "I love you so much. Thank you."

"No, Sam. Thank you. Thank you for loving me." She kissed her back.

"Clean up, we better go back down." He said as she went to her bathroom.

After a while, they wore back their clothes and planned on how to go back down without anyone noticing it. They have decided the Sam will climb down her window and go inside through the front door while Quinn will just go down through the stairs.

Their planned work without anyone noticing it except for Santana, who was like a sex goddess, who noticed their sex hair. They all had dinner together and enjoyed each other's company. Sam and Quinn had different smiles after their moment in her room. She was glowing more than ever as he was looking more charming and sexier than he ever was. The fixed their room assignments as the girls would sleep in Quinn's room while the boys will stay in the guest room. They were set to stay for the night and leave the next day to go back to their homes.

When everyone went up to their respective rooms, Sam texted Quinn to peek outside her door. The rooms were just close with each other but Judy's room was in between them. Sam was already waiting on the hallway when Quinn peeked out.

"Hey." Quinn quietly said and walked over to Sam.

"Hi, babe." He welcomed her with a hug,

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"I just want to see you again before I sleep. I'm not gonna see you anymore at night after this."

"Sam... We'll find a way okay?"

"Of course, we will." He kissed her on the lips.

"I love you. Thanks again for today." Quinn said as she was staring at him in the eyes. She was so in love with this boy.

"I love you too. Don't forget that." He replied. He couldn't think of any girl to be with than her. She was just perfect. "Hey, I was just wondering... Do you think... You can come back with me to Nashville tomorrow? Stay for about 2 days, maybe? I'll drive you back here. My family's excited to know you."

"I'd love to. I'll talk my mom into it tomorrow before we leave." She smiled at him with so much excitement.

"Awesome!" He hugged her again.

"Okay, you're gonna have to let me go now, Mister." She said as she yawned.

"Don't go, Lady. Stay in the guest room." He teased.

They quietly laughed at each other, remembering their name calling the first time they met.

"Have you ever thought what would've happened if you've never stolen my taxi that night in New York?" She asked.

"No, why?"

"We would've had a better start back then."

"It wouldn't have been as fun if we never hated each other. Every adventure starts with an unexpected beginning." Sam said.

"And what about the ending?" She asked.

"It doesn't end. It goes on forever."

She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. "To our adventure."

He kissed her back. "To our forever."

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE SUPPORT BUT THIS IS IT! THE END HAS COME BUT I HOPE YOU TRULY ENJOYED MY STORY! PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ, REVIEW AND SHARE! :)**

**SPREAD THE FABREVANS LOVE! THANK YOU EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL! :)**


	13. ANNOUNCEMENT

**HI EVERYONE!**

**IF YA'LL DON'T KNOW IT YET, THERE'S A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY UPLOADED HERE.**

**TITLE IS "OUR NEW ADVENTURE"**

**I HOPE YOU CHECK IT OUT!**

**ENJOY AND THANKS! :)**


End file.
